


Dragonfruit

by Saixy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, plot with benefits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saixy/pseuds/Saixy
Summary: A determined Riley sets out to explore the world. She has multiple run-ins with Doflamingo. Shenanigans ensue.  Heavily follows One Piece timeline ****DoflamingoXOC focus;;; polyamory- other minor ships to sail****





	1. Test Drive

Cold air whipped against her body as she cut through the air, her wings outstretched and steady as the clouds gave way and revealed the island ahead. The dragon squinted against the wind and brought her arm up from under her body to look at her empty hand. She was certain this is where the parchment had beckoned her before it had spontaneously disintegrated into ash. Her brow furrowed and set her arm back under her chest and returned her gaze to the island growing closer. She cocked her head to the side to eye the landmass, and as she neared the island she could see many scattered ships along the coastline. They were disorganized and dotted around the shore, away from the docks.

She inwardly grumbled, but figured she'd have the best luck scouring the ships as opposed to the more massive surface area of the island. Her wings folded closer to her body and she dipped her head down, nose-diving toward the first set of ships.

The blue and yellow dragon lands stealthily in the crowns of large trees, the thick tree limb groaning under her weight. Her attention turned to the rocky beach behind her as she craned her neck to look. Harmless flames suddenly enveloped her large body, licking away at her form until she shrank in size and and became a human.

In the dragon's place, a woman braced herself against the massive trunk. She is smaller in this form, standing a mere 5 and a half feet, but the way she carries herself she appears taller. The clothes she wore had magically returned to their normal state. They are tattered and simple, a grey t-shirt and torn dark shorts. Her hair is choppy and short, a style requiring little effort to upkeep.

The woman leapt down from the high height of the tree, grunting when she landed hard but kept stride and bound toward the ships. She kept her distance, eyeing the vessels from behind boulders and foliage. She wasn't entirely sure what ship she could be looking for, but she was determined, albeit a bit concerned she was too late.

The first ships she examined were simply just not the right ones. They were too plain or too gaudy or they smelled like they carried the type of people her friend wouldn't associate with. She'd made it through most of the southern side of the island's shore, dissatisfied with the ships she came across. On the other side of the island she was becoming disheartened and weary. Her stomach was growling and went unanswered but not ignored. She hadn't eaten in a few days, trying to make certain she could arrive on time.

Her sulking form walked slowly up to this ship she decided would make or break her heart. So far, none of the ships were manned aside from one or two lookouts, as if they'd all been at some event somewhere on the island. This ship was no different, completely empty she sensed, but she walked up to it anyway. She needed to scold something to make it take responsibility for her wasted trip and defeated hopes.

She hoisted herself up on the ship effortlessly, standing and walking along the edge of the gunwale of the ship. The bow was ahead of her, and she could see the back of a pink figurehead. Yes finally, a face to give a good scolding to. Even if it was inanimate.

She kept her calm pace, at this point she did not care about anyone seeing her. She even welcomed it after her long uneventful search, she might as well ask someone.

As if on cue, someone shouted behind her. She did not stop walking but did slow down; she had sensed the man coming from a few yards away. Her focus was on seeing the figurehead.

"Oi," the man's voice dangerously warned from the sands of the beach. "What are you doing?"

She tilted her head the other way and pursed her lips, deciding to stop trying to get a look at the ship's front. "I'm looking for someone," she called without looking back at first. "He is not here."

"So you've no business being on my ship," he grinned but his tone held no amusement.

She finally turned on her heel to look at him and she saw a very lean and tall man dressed in red. She eyed him up and down, he appeared to be young but his height was impressive to say the least. "No, I don't. But I'm very nosy. Can I see your ship and maybe vent my frustrations at it?" she hummed in response.

Without waiting for a reply, she turned around again and walked ahead in a hurried pace excitedly to see the figurehead. The man below gawked, appearing to be ready to attack her.

"It's a bird." She stated obviously, causing him to stop. "What is it wearing?" she looked back at him, noticing that he wore the same accessory over his own eyes as the bird. "It's you then. That's cute." She leaned against the back of the wooden flamingo's neck. "I have a question for you."

His brow was furrowed and his face serious, but he was admittedly curious. "Make it quick, and get off my ship."

Instead of getting down she sat on the edge, dangling her feet off the side. "Do you know where I could find a funny man with a large mustache?"

"That's half the world population," he grunted.

"This one is very specific," she said thoughtfully, looking up to the sky as if trying to find an easier way to explain herself up in the clouds. "I followed the possessed piece of paper in this direction, before it burned away. He should be here."

The man below grinned in a way that made her feel like she was missing out on a joke. "You don't mean the pirate Gol D. Roger, do you?" When he saw her perk up, he let out a bellow. "You just missed the show. He's already been executed, toots."

Her mouth gaped open and her shoulders tensed as she clenched the wood of the gunwale. Despite the man's snickering, she let out a sigh and let her shoulders fall. "I see. Thank you."

She hopped off the ship and landed cleanly in the moist sand. He eyed her, his grin unwavering. Tip-toeing out of the dampness into more dry space, she burrowed her bare feet into the warm sand. With her arms behind her back, she looked up at him.

"Thank you?" He questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, now I can stop looking. I am disappointed sure, but that is something I'll have to live with." She shifted in the sand, tilting her head to look at him.

"Execution-fanatic are we?" His grin widened. The sun peeked through dark storm clouds from behind him, shrouding him in shadow and a gold outline.

"Of course not," she started. "I had no idea about this," she said simply, trying to end the topic. "Is there another island nearby that I can find food? I don't like this one anymore."

The man laughed, taken aback. He wordlessly pointed in a direction and her eyes followed his finger toward the horizon. He turned as more people began coming into the clearing, his attention leaving her. She took this opportunity to surge into the sky, her body burning into the dragon once more and taking off into the direction he'd given her.

The man sensed something amiss, and turned back to see what happened but she'd already left without being seen.

\-----

AN: I'm back into writing, you might remember my old story with Riley. I made a lot of noob mistakes in that one that I don't want to do in this one, so please let me know what you think. This is a test to see if there's any interest, but I really would love if more Doffy x OC stories were out there. Character tags will be added as characters are introduced, as well as the additional tags if I feel the need to include them


	2. Breaking Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to eat and drink, lads

The piers were stuffed full of pirate ships and the streets bustling with activity, all the pubs and shops were occupied to their limits and there wasn’t a corner of street left bare of ruffians.  The man towered above everyone in the crowd as he strode to find a bar to settle in and pick up supplies.  He had one other reason to be looking around though; one that he had not shared with his family.

It had only been a few hours after leaving Loguetown.  The Donquixote pirates were keen on leaving the vicinity before the Navy had come to reap the healthy crop of all the pirates who had conveniently gathered in one place.  He had sailed their ship to the same island he gave that strange woman directions to with the intents on stocking up on food.  It was obvious that this island was, being so close to Loguetown, an ideal quick pit stop before everyone high-tailed it out of there. The busyness of the whole town could be attributed to pirates celebrating the start of the new era that came as a result of the Pirate King’s execution.

He shoved past a group of drunk pirates and entered through the swinging doors of the saloon. His head craned above the crowd to find a path toward the front with the bar, but was welcomed with a surprising sight.  He grinned widely, having not expected much of this place or being able to find her so quickly.  He approached her from behind, bending a little lower.

“Fancy seeing you here,” he greeted.

She looked over her shoulder with her mouth full of food, cheeks puffed out.  She didn’t seem to be very surprised to see him. “It’s you,” she tried to say through a mouthful.

“You didn’t even say goodbye before,” he feigned being hurt, putting out his lip in a pout.

She painfully swallowed the mass of food without chewing and swiveled in her barstool to face him. “I’m sorry.” She curtly bowed and corrected herself. “Good-bye.”

He laughed abruptly and leaned on the counter beside her. “Well not right now,” he explained, watching her with amusement through his purple lens.

She made an “O” with her mouth, and swiveled back around as she nodded her head toward the empty seat beside her.  When he accepted her invitation, she took another bite of a bun she had in front of her.

He was lucky they were on the corner end of the bar because in order to even fit in the thing he needed to place his long legs on either side of the bar.  He called out to one of the workers behind the counter, “Wine.”

The employee grabbed a bottle of unopened wine from the shelf and placed it offhandedly in front of the man.  He seemed preoccupied and he said without looking at the man, “On the house,” and he went back to his coworkers.  The lot of them were huddled around each other, looking at something he couldn’t quite see.

Not one to deny free things, he shrugged with a smirk as he popped open the bottle and drank straight from the thing.  After a few swigs he made a satisfied sound and looked over at the woman munching on bread beside him. “So what plans did you have with Roger?”

The woman shifted in her seat so she could sit on her foot. She eyed him through her peripherals as she finished a bite of bread.  “I was going to join his crew.”

This caught his attention and he raised a brow. He looked at her expectantly, waiting for more explanation.  She noticed his expression and blinked twice, as if snapping herself out of a thought. “He invited me to a couple years back.”

“You said you had his Vivre card,” he remembered.  “Did you know him personally?” He had a little bit of time to spare before his crew had to leave, so he thought he’d be nosy as she had been to him before.

“Not too well, but..” she trailed off, looking off into space with a devious smirk forming. “Ah, for a few weeks.  But they were fun. They invited me to see the world with them.”

He caught her pause and the look on her face, and he grinned as he said, “You didn’t accept?”

"No," she said quietly. She looked at him hard, as if trying to decide whether or not to delve further into the story. She shrugged to herself and finally said, "He smelled like death, I didn't want to become his friend only to end up losing him so soon." He narrowed his eyes at her as she continued. "So I said no, until finally I grew tired of sitting around. What also worried me was the little paper being in a constant state of burning and getting increasingly smaller. I left to search for him a few weeks ago. Obviously I was too late. But... there's no way someone like him could be arrested so easily. This must have been his way of choosing his own fate..." By this point she wasn't so much speaking to him as much as she was being thoughtful and coming to terms with the situation herself.

He grunted, looking away and taking a swig of the wine.  The woman had gone quiet and was spacing out again.  He didn’t quite understand what she meant by the way he smelled, but just wrote it off as one of her strange quirks.  He did not plan to deal with this woman for long but he was in a rare mood. “What is your name?”

She hummed, coming back to reality.  “I am called Riley.”

“Doflamingo,” he said as he dodged some airborne bottles being thrown.  He was mad, but it was to be expected of drunk pirates getting carried away.  He decided it was soon time to go, but he had some wine left over that he planned to finish before he left.  He looked at her and noticed her food had become forgotten as they conversed.  “Riley, then. You haven’t touched much of your...bread?” He was confused now, this woman had a pile of bread-- just bread-- on her plate in front of her.

“Oh yeah!” She exclaimed and started eating again.

“Why are you just eating bread?”

“It’s good. I like this bread,” she explained simply as if it were supposed to be obvious.

He laughed at her response. “You should probably eat a real meal, assuming you’re on the run it could be a while before you eat again, you know. The navy is on their way.”

“I’m not,” she began. “I’m thinking about what to do next. I didn’t really have any goals besides finding Roger again.” Riley looked away from him. “I am now also out of gold to trade for food.” She stuffed her face with another handful of bread.

Doflamingo’s expression becomes incredulous.  This tattered looking girl had that kind of treasure on her person? “You had gold.” His question came out more as an accusatory statement.

“Yes,” she returned her gaze to him.  “The man over there said I had just enough to pay for my mountain of bread.”

Doflamingo turns to look at the huddled group of employees, one of which had been eavesdropping and appearing very guilty.  The man’s expression was worried. Doflamingo craned his neck to peer around the bodies and nearly choked on his wine when he saw a pile of bright gold jewelry and trinkets.  The other two employees who weren’t paying attention to Riley talking were busy inspecting the gold with excitement, using eyeglass and everything to look at the details of the solid gold pieces.  They didn’t seem to care about the rest of the full restaurant, the customers busy partying with each other and already satisfied and drunk.

He looked at her, his expression shocked and mad at the same time. “You know he ripped you off, right? That is easily worth at least 10 million beri.  Or are you stupid?”

She tilted her head at him. “Hmph, where I live that stuff is all over the place.” She glared at him defiantly. “I didn’t realize it was valuable down here. And I’ve never had the need for money or trading.  So forgive me if I don’t know the works.”

“Are you going to do something about it?”

“Well it would be rude to take it back now,” she grumbled. “It was my own blunder. I got good bread out of it though and they seem happy.”

“Of course they’re happy, they’re filthy rich now,” he scoffed. This woman was something else.

“I’m about finished eating though.” She declared, ignoring his comment and turning to jump off her stool.

When she landed, broken glass could be heard screeching from under her feet.  He grinned and looked at her like she was stupid.  “You don’t look where you walk? And not wearing shoes?”

She sassily posed in front of him, showing him the bottom of her feet. They were pitch black with armament haki.  She grinned wildly when she saw his expression change.

“That’s excessive,” he said standing up and avoiding stepping on the glass himself.

“Are you going to keep critiquing me, sir?” she said playfully in a sing-song tone as she stretched, putting her foot back down and beginning to walk away.  The crowd had thinned some but there were still some especially drunk stragglers left behind.

“Possibly, if you’d like.” He grinned. “Your outfit could use replacing for one.”

“Huh!” she scoffed indignantly. “They still work, what do you care?” She flicked her bangs away from her face as she pushed through the doors and left him inside.

Doflamingo chuckled deeply to himself, turning toward the store owner and the coworkers around the gold.  As he did, veins popped out on his head as he looked at them dangerously. The rest of them finally noticed him and their excitement dropped. He had plans for the newly rich folk to properly pay for their new fortune.

Doflamingo suddenly jumped when the doors burst open again with a loud noise, and he saw Riley standing there again with her hands on her sides. He gawked at her while the doors swung behind her to a still.

She huffed before telling him, “Good-bye.” She turned on her heel without saying anything else and left the bar again.

Doflamingo’s grin widened as he threw his head back and cackled.  Maybe he would have to look forward to seeing her again after all. With that though, he returned to the employees with his hand twisting into the air at them. He might as well stock up on supplies for his family with the payment Riley offered the bar owner. He would be bullying them for the rest of their food supply. After all they’d be able to buy the whole town with the money they just made.  Or maybe he could just steal that too; he's a pirate after all.

* * *

 

 

AN: I'm going to work on having more words (around 3.5k) but let me know what you think

  

 


	3. Lush like the Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because alcoholics are called lushes. There, now the joke is explained and no longer funny (cough)

Two years have passed since she left the bar and met the tall man in red named Doflamingo.  She had spent a lot of the time aimlessly wandering and exploring, and even more of it scrounging around for food.   She met a lot of people who were kind and took her in, but she could never stay around too long because she had to find direction in life.  It was something she felt deep down, she had spent much too long living life uneventfully, and so many of the people she’d known were off doing things that they could be proud of.  

Riley was flying again, as one of her quadrupedal dragon forms.  This one was ideal for flight; it was lean, tall but not too large and very fast.  Her preferred form was not this nor her human form, but she decided to keep the forms a secret from regular folk.  She was unsure of how they’d react, as this section of the blue sea seemed to lack those with devil fruit powers.  

She spun around wistfully in the air and dove through clouds with a smile on her face.  She was happiest when she was flying, she could spend all her life in the air, and she had.  But it had been high-time to give her existence some meaning.

Suddenly a foul odor filled her nostrils and she coughed, looking ahead to see what had offended her senses.  A thick plume of black smoke was blowing her way and she snarled with distaste as she dove below it.  When she was clear of the mass, she could see that the smoke came from beyond the horizon, so the direct source was unseen.  She could still however smell it which made her nose scrunch up.  The black smoke nearly blocked the entire sky with how thick it was. She would have to flee the sky until it dissipated.

Peering below her she noticed an island that she could seek refuge in away from the stench. She lowered herself to a safe height above a clearing in front of a village before turning into her human form and dropping from the height onto the dirt.  She’d since changed up her wardrobe, but not by much in the quality sense.  Now she bore a plain grey hoodie and a sad looking pair of jeans that looked like they were on their last legs. She still walked without shoes.

As she walked she looked around, idly humming without a tune.  The trees shuffled in the wind and she noticed there wasn’t a lot of noise around.  She stepped into the town,  feeling the change from the dirt of the path to the cobblestone of the village’s pavement.  She continued down her path, growing confused as she realized no one was outside, and anyone who had been out quickly retreated indoors, some with paper in their hands.  The silence was almost eerie, but she offhandedly wondered if it had anything to do with the smoke.  Maybe it bothered them too, she realized it was dumping ash in its wake.  She decided she didn’t want to be covered in the particles either and found a restaraunt-bar to enter.

Riley made her way inside, shuddering and brushing off the ash from her body and hair. When satisfied, she looked up and around at the inside.  The homey place seemed to be untouched by pirates, she wondered if the town was under the protection of the navy which would be off putting to any outlaws.  It was dimly lit with its few windows covered by closed curtains.  

Everyone inside was quiet or murmuring to each other in hushed tones.  They paid no mind to Riley as she walked further inside toward the bar section of the restaurant.  Her animalistic senses picked up on very unpleasant vibes emanating from the lot of them.  They felt sad, angry, confused; she shuddered again and found a seat next to someone hunched over the counter.  

She figured the only way she could ignore the uncomfortable tendencies of her observation haki would be to distract herself with company.  This fellow here would be her victim, though she felt the strongest negativity coming from him in particular.  If anything else she could at least distract both of them.

She held onto the stool with both her hands, absently kicking the air since she couldn’t reach the floor. Her lips were pursed as she looked around in trying to find a way to approach a conversation. Before she thought of anything, she heard him speak quietly.

“Arara…” it came out as a mumble, he held his head in one hand and his other held tightly onto an empty glass.

Riley leaned forward over the counter, craning her neck to see under his hand to get a look at his face.  He put his hand down when he noticed her looking, but turned away again.  He looked at his empty glass with disappointment.  His face was flushed and he seemed unfocused.  He was very tall, and the black hair that escaped his bandana was curled and disheveled.  He wore small round sunglasses and a dark coat.  The tall man swayed a bit and would hiccup periodically, but he continued staring at the empty glass like it would refill itself if he stared long and hard enough.

She hummed with determination and broke the silence, “Hey, do you know what is up with the cloud of smoke and ash?” He didn’t acknowledge her, so she tried a different approach.  “I’m Riley, do you know if there’s anything good on their menu?”

“Nuh,” he managed after a long moment.  

“I wonder if a volcano has gone off,” she continued.

He eyeballed her wearily, his lip curled up in a bit of annoyance but he still said nothing.  Riley’s mouth closed into a tight line, her eyes looking around to find an escape from the awkward situation.  She would not take it however; her stubbornness was too powerful.

“Everyone in here seems distressed,” she observed. “So what’s your name friend?”

He groaned long and hard, putting his face back into his hand.  He could tell he couldn’t get out of the situation without walking away, which was just not possible in his wobbly state.  “Kuzan.”

“Okay, Kuzan,” she nodded with a smile. “Your face is pink and cute.”

His hand was slowly removed from his face as he turned to look at her incredulously with his head ducked to see over his sunglasses. “You should...flirt with someone your own age,” he slurred.

Riley scoffed, sitting upright and looking indignant.  “If I were only to associate with people my age range, I’d be stuck with giants and oversized elephants.” She nodded once and added, “And I don’t think I have to tell you why _that_ wouldn’t work,” she made a motion with both of her hands out to the sides, measuring a metaphorical object for comparison.

He only grew more confused, narrowing his eyes as if squinting would help him see what on this green earth she was talking about.

She smirked at his reaction before resting on the counter with her arms. “You do not have to tell me what is wrong,” she finally said, giving up on her nosiness.  She didn’t want to make him feel worse.

He seemed to also give up on his own stubbornness.  He returned to looking at his hands on the counter and said, “Can I get you a drink.”

She perked up immediately and beamed at him. “Yes!”

He chuckled once, his shoulders shrugging as he raised his hand toward the barkeep and pointing at his glass.  The man seemed to notice and got to work right away, grabbing different glasses and a bottle of clear bubbling liquid.

The two of them, (Riley more specifically) were the only ones making any noise in the restaurant.  Yet still, no one paid any mind.  They were intent on keeping to their devices.  She inwardly concluded that something seriously bad had to have happened to cause such dismay among a large group of people.  She assumed that the entire town was feeling the effects of whatever had occurred, since no one was around and participating in active village life she’d come to know as a common thing.

When the glass was placed in front of her, she awaited eagerly for the man to pour her beverage.  He set the bottle down and sulked back to his seat to think.

Kuzan lifted his glass and drank half of it in one go.  Riley stared at him, and then at her own glass as she smelled it.  It smelled strongly of things she wasn’t familiar with tasting, but could smell similar aromas in the bars like this she had occasionally visited.  She never tried any of it before, as she’d mostly be focused on getting food and not as much the beverages they served.

She lifts her glass to her lips and carefully took a long sip.  The liquid crackled in her mouth with bubbles and tasted like fire, but it wasn’t unpleasant.  She decided to follow Kuzan’s example by upturning the cup and drinking the whole thing in one gulp.

She coughed when she hit the bottom and helped herself to another fill with the bottle the barkeep left behind.  Kuzan was staring at her strangely.  She had gotten through a third cup by the time he finally decided to say something.

“Arara, I’m not made of money,” he tried to get her to stop rushing through the near empty bottle of booze, his hands up in the air and motioning at her.

She grinned sheepishly, leaning on her elbow and smooshing her cheek with her fist as she held her face up.  “Arara,” she copied him, poking him on the arm.

“You’re a lightweight aren’t you,” he mumbled and also leaned on the counter facing her.

“This good is stuff,” she stated firmly.

“Yes,” he laughed and rubbed his temples. “I’ll buy you a new bottle since you like it so much.”  He immediately backtracked when he saw how excited she got, “B-but you can’t have it until I leave, and don’t drink it all at once.”

“Sir,” she saluted sloppily.

Kuzan chuckled again and they sat quietly for a good hour or so.

 

* * *

 

“Welp,” Kuzan said suddenly, breaking their drunken reverie. “I’m out,” he reached into his pocket to pull out a wad of cash.  He put it on the counter and carefully stood, bracing the counter for support.  

Riley watched him with a stupid grin and blinked slowly.  The world was swaying like the waves of the ocean and she felt silly and giggly.  “Mkay cap’n. Guhbye.”

“Peace,” he slurred, holding up his fingers in a V shape and turning to wobble out of the restaurant.  

When the door closed, she turned her head to devilishly look at her new bottle of rum.

\-----

AN: She had champagne the first time; he ended up buying rum for her instead.

I'm also hoping everyone can follow along with what is happening in the One Piece timeline, I want to keep it written ambiguously with the assumption you don't need your hands held and be explicitly told what the event is

You will learn more about Riley as the chapters go by, and I will try to keep the vagueness about her to a minimum

This is all stuff I haven't done before, and I think it's really good practice for writing because I do want to have my own story one day that is animated and possibly shared with the world!

Please review!

 


	4. Weird Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's with all these weirdos? The Blue Sea is mysterious.

The sounds of creaking wood and water dripping filled the air as Riley sat hunched over, trying not to vomit. Her world was spinning, but she refused to acknowledge her choices as a mistake, her pride wouldn't allow it.

Riley had decidedly opted for not getting food the past two weeks and instead chose to drink her new favorite beverage in excess. Any normal person would have died from alcohol poisoning, but she had the metabolism of a dragon- for better or worse.

It was very quickly proving to be for the latter quality, as she had found herself in the hull of some pirate's ship. The nameless pirate crew would have never been able to subdue her but gullible as she was in this state she had been promised more alcohol, instead being tied and bound as prisoner. Being incredibly inebriated, she was in no mood to move around or fight so she gladly kept her spot on the moist floor of the ship and sat quietly with a sour, dizzy look on her face.

The crew above had left her alone in their food storage for hours, seemingly not having a regular facility for prisoners. She would be rolling over to help herself and eat what she felt like once she found her footing.

* * *

_(a week ago)_

* * *

Riley burst out of the door of the bar after the owner had booted her for not having sufficient funds to pay for her booze. She was too drunk to stay grumpy about it but also too drunk to pay attention to where she was going.

The town was bustling with activity, much of it being due to rowdy pirates. Riley tended to look for towns popular to pirates because they almost always knew where the best booze was to be found. This particular one was closer to the grand line, but not beyond it. There were nervous regular folk mixed in however, which was not of the norm for pirate pit-stops. She did not think much of this though, she had one goal and that was to get drunk and have fun!

In her stupor she crashes into someone walking adjacent to the building, and in a sudden surge of sobriety she ducks under a flash of gold metal swinging directly at her face. Wide-eyed and alert, she stares at the person who had retaliated against her accidental rudeness. Standing before her was a tall black-haired woman, her scarred face snarled and angry.

Without rising from her ducked position, she carefully steps backward and eyes the woman. "S-sorry friend," she said as she stumbled a bit.

"Worthless," the angry woman growled, threateningly aiming the giant golden hook attached to her arm at Riley. "Move or I'll kill you."

In her drunken state, she was less inclined to suppress her attitude. She smirked at the woman and said, "Don't threaten me with a good time!"

The angered woman lunged at her then, and Riley sloppily falls on the ground to roll out of the way of the hook's swipe. She balanced herself on all fours with her eyes on the woman's back. The attacker turns on her heel and a tendril of some sort shot out from the woman's arm in Riley's direction, and with a startled yelp she ungracefully leaps backwards to get out of its way.

As she dodged the attack, she stared at the unnatural extension of the woman's body and realized it was made of coarse sand. She didn't have a lot of time to admire the strangeness of this person as her senses screamed at her that another attack was coming from her right, another claw made of sand trying to lash at her. She leaps off the ground and uses the wall of the bar to bounce off of and jump closer to the woman, who was growing increasingly angry that she couldn't hit Riley with her many attacks of sand.

Riley bounced up and down in an active battle stance, grinning at the woman. "That's really cool," she panted, "You control sand! Did you know sand heated up makes glass?" She dodges another attack. "You and I could make a wonderful team," her suggestive tone gave way for implications beyond her words as she winked at the woman.

The woman growled indignantly and scoffed, "Don't come onto me, you drunken pathetic homeless-"

"Oh look out!" Riley interrupted the slew of adjectives as she rushed forward and shoved the woman out of the way of a stampede of people running away from something.

Amidst their battle, they failed to realize that all of the pirates had begun to vacate the area and regular villagers had hidden away to safety. Not long after the chaos had started, they saw several armed navy soldiers coming from an alleyway. The villagers must have mustered up the courage to drop a hint to the navy that there were pirates in their village. _That's fair, I guess._ Riley thought with a shrug.

"Shit," the woman cursed, turning on her heel to run away.

"Oh shfugk," Riley cursed in agreement and followed behind her.

The woman snarled, launching a spear of sand behind to stab at Riley who had easily dodged out of its way. "Fuck off, trash!"

"But I want to hear more of these nice things you keep calling me!" Riley protested as she panted and kept chasing after the woman.

As the angry woman glanced behind Riley and saw the navy in pursuit, she snarled and gave up on getting Riley off her heels and ran out of the town into the woods. Riley laughed to herself with a hiccup and followed her into the safety of the forest.

* * *

_(present)_

* * *

Riley groans and spits out the foul taste from her mouth. She hadn't managed to keep anything down, so she inched back to her original spot and pretended nothing had happened even though the evidence was clearly behind her.

The pirates hadn't bothered checking on her once for several hours and half a day had gone by in a gruelling pace. The lowering sun's light shone through the open stairway leading to the deck of the ship. She occasionally saw people walking by doing their daily duties to keep the ship sailing smoothly.

The crew wasn't particularly anything special, they were all nameless wannabes who had gotten "lucky" in a bar and took the opportunity to "graciously pay for her debts" that she owed the bar. In their minds this meant they owned her now, and had put up a friendly facade with false promises of booze.

She couldn't help but grumpily repeat this thought to herself but she wasn't too worried. The pirates didn't seem to realize she had devil fruit powers, as the ropes were plain and the cuffs made of regular metal. She would wait out her horrible migraine and sickness in this peace and time of reflection she was given.

A sudden, loud crash and disruptive rocking of the ship broke her out of her groggy thoughts and she squinted toward the opening of the stairwell to see what had happened.

There were splintered pieces of wood being thrown through the air and everyone was shouting and running frantically around, gathering swords and guns in hand. She flinched as the wall behind her burst open and a cannonball blew past her, embedding itself further into the ship and wreaking havoc as it crashed.

The sudden spray of the sea sent chills through her skin as she grumbled and struggled to stand with her arms still bound together by rope and chain. She groggily snarled and made a stumbled approach to the stairs, trying not to fall over between her head swimming and the ship rocking against the waves and attacks from the surprise visitors.

* * *

_(a week ago)_

* * *

"This is a tree," the angry woman spat through her teeth, very clearly unimpressed.

"Yes," Riley declared with a grin and dove behind a bush and into a large hole in the trunk. "Very spacious."

Her new friend grumbled distastefully and followed Riley much to her own dismay. This was all very much beneath her, following a ragged-clothed girl into a _tree_. However she wanted to keep out of the navy's sights so she continued through the brush and into the tree trunk.

As Riley stated, it was indeed very spacious. It was actually surprisingly so, because Riley had disappeared from view. The woman looked around with a scowl on her face. The inside of the tree seemed to make way for a tunnel burrowed underneath that led to a cavern.

"It's a good tree!" Riley's call echoed somewhere deep within the cave.

The woman reluctantly followed after it. She found Riley sitting on a mossy rock near an underground source of water. The area was dimly lit with a blue hue which gave it an eerie but not unpleasant mood.

"How'd you find this place," the woman began as she produced a cigar from her coat and put it between her teeth.

Riley grinned at her. "I smelled out the wa-"

"Oh, I don't care," the woman said and lit the cigar with a fancily decorated lighter.

Riley scowled and pouted.

"Fucking navy will be sniffing around for a while," she said to herself. After taking a puff of the cigar, she opened her eyes and side-eyed Riley. "You could dodge all of my attacks. How?"

Riley squinted, pursing her lips and looking over the woman as if trying to decide if she was actually allowed to finish her answer to this question. It seemed more genuine than the last question, so she finally said "By using mantra."

The woman raised an eyebrow, but didn't seem interested in hearing Riley speak further. "You might be useful," she mumbled to herself.

"Lucky day!" Riley waved her hands in the air in pretend excitement. She rolled out of the way of a pillar of sand launched in her direction that had obvious intent to harm.

"Be quiet," the woman barked. "I have a job for you."

Riley found a new spot to sit in that hadn't been covered in sand. "Sounds fun! I'm not doing anything else!" She smiled eagerly, gripping the stone she sat on and kicked her dangling feet in the air.

"Of _course_ you're not," somehow the response came out as an insult and made Riley pout again.

The woman sat on a stone across from Riley and crossed her leg over the other and carefully folded her arms. How she managed that with a giant hook for one arm was impressive.

"I'm waiting for someone," she began. "This place may as well be base of operations. I need you to find them and lead them here."

Riley cocked her head. "How do I know what they look like?"

"They will stick out like a sore thumb," she spat. "That's all the description you need."

Riley's brow furrowed and she tried to imagine what this character looked like to be _that_ noticeable in public.

"You will also recruit others for me, others less useless than you preferably."

"Aw jeez that's like the whole planet," Riley squinted at the woman defiantly.

"I'm aware," she took a puff of the cigar.

Riley's self deprecating jokes weren't even reading that way but rather as facts to this infuriating person. It was flooring her. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the stone below her and her eyes twitched as she tried to keep in her frustration.

"You will call me only by Zero." The angry woman finally had a name to her.

"I am Ri-"

"You," Zero interrupted. "Will only be Miss Leap Day. Understand?"

"I already have a name," Riley protested.

"And I don't want it attached to my company."

The rock under Riley crunched under pressure but did not break. "Okay, you're lucky I'm bored and curious about all this."

Riley leapt out of the way of another stream of deadly sand that ended up exploding her sitting-stone. She landed daintily on another boulder off to her side; she was running out of sitting places.

" _You're_ lucky I don't kill you now," Zero venomously retorted.

"Oh yes I am," Riley put her chin in her hands with her arms propped on her knees.

"You'll begin looking at sundown. They may not even arrive for a few days, but you need to look for them diligently." Zero ordered with another puff of smoke leaving her lips.

Riley grunted in acknowledgement. She lazily dodged another unwarranted swipe of the angry woman's sand powers and ended up laying on the ground on her side, chin still resting in her hands.

* * *

_(present)_

* * *

Riley let out a shocked cry as she was suddenly knocked backward after having climbed all the way up the steps. The person responsible for smacking into her was out cold and they both tumbled down to the bottom of the stairs. Riley lay there with the unconscious person on top of her, her head pounding too much to get up right away. She heard more footsteps as someone else ran downstairs and ransacked the storage area before cursing and leaving almost as quickly as they came.

Using her shoulders, she shoved the pirate off of her and struggled to get up again. She still hadn't freed herself from her bondage, so everything was made infinitely more difficult. Through blurred vision she saw that the man had been wounded mortally, and they would bleed out there. She grunted a lazy half-hearted word of mourning for one of her captors and slid back up the stairs, smearing against the wall for support.

When she reached the top of the stairs again she could see that the chaos continued. The large crew who abducted her were getting their asses handed to them left right and center. The attackers were few but they were definitely strange looking to say the least.

She plopped on the ground so she wouldn't have another falling-back-down-the-stairs accident and watched through half-lidded eyes. Her stomach still felt queasy and her head still spun like it was caught in a windstorm.

One of the attackers was a young man with short black hair, he seemed to have a growth on the side of his face. She couldn't make it out from her position so she slowly rose to her feet without paying any mind to her surroundings. This was of course a mistake, for when she squinted and took a step toward the man fighting she was caught off-guard by another attacker who roundhouse kicked her in the arm and sent her flying to the ground.

Riley squawked in surprise and landed hard, biting her tongue on impact. " _WHYYyy_ would you _DO_ thaaat," she loudly whined, her tongue sticking out of her mouth in pain.

The man who had kicked her was very tall and he wore a blue suit with bunny ears. He was screeching a battle cry as he posed dramatically, his hands aimed at Riley in a kung-fu type manner. "Stay on the **g** round! **G!** "

"Blruugh," Riley let her head fall back and she laid there with her head pounding in protest to all the abuse.

"Lao G," someone behind him called. "They're all down, right?"

Instead of answering like a normal person, he enthusiastically posed and nodded at his accomplice with a loud "Yooo!"

"Did you find anything Diamante," the other man with the growth on his face seemed unphased by the weirdness of his friend. He walked up to the two of them while carrying an unmoving bleeding man before dropping him to the ground none-too-kindly like a useless sack.

"There was nothing in their treasure room," the tall man with the black flower-patterned hat began. He was called Diamante.

A high pitched, grating voice spoke up. "Nothing in the larder either!"

Riley groaned loudly, the piercing voice terrorizing her migraine.

The men all looked in her direction as she writhed on the ground. The chaos had died down so she was the only other noise besides the sound of burning wood and the ship creaking as it took on water.

"Who's she," Diamante asked.

"I'm **g** uessing a prisoner," Lao G declared. This was the man with the rabbit-eared outfit.

"You!" Diamante shouted at Riley. "Where are all the supplies and treasure?"

Riley sat up and looked at the lot of them. The four of them were very...colorful. "Mmyeh. Priz'nr." Her tongue still hurt so she childishly spoke badly on purpose. "They gah noth'n. Jusme."

Riley soothed her tongue and licked her lips as she stood to regain some sort of dignity. The men took a stance ready to strike, as if her swaying uneven movements beared a threat.

"They had no food? At all?" Diamante asked incredulously.

"They _had_ food," Riley drawled. "I ate it all."

All of them stared at her in disbelief.

"And then I threw it up."

Diamante seemed to grow disproportionately angry and went to lunge at her but was held back by the large, imposing man with the shrill voice. "Just take her for now, before the ship sinks with us on it."

This ridiculous man's voice was like a chalkboard being raked with 300 uneven fingernails. It made Riley cringe inwardly in her... delicate state.

The man with the weirdly-specifically shaped growth on his face calmly walked toward Riley while the others squabbled and before she could protest she was hoisted over his shoulder. They all leapt across the gap between the ships and onto their own, non-sinking vessel. When they were all safely aboard, her new abductor let her fall on deck with a thud.

She growled and rolled over on her back to glare up the rude man. She realized the growth on his face wasn't a growth at all, but an entire uneaten sandwich stuck to his cheek.

"Did you have to do that?" Riley hissed at him.

He didn't spare her a look. Instead he ignored her and looked directly ahead.

Someone came out of the cabin behind her. "What did you find?"

"Nothing of value," sandwich-face stated.

Riley scoffed, "Everyone's so nice to me." She was thinking of Zero's lovely compliments as she muttered under her breath.

"What are you doing here?"

Riley perked up, carefully rolling to her stomach to look at the new person. She squinted her eyes and saw the familiar man towering in front of her. He was wearing a large, pink feathered coat this time.

"It's you!" Riley greeted, genuinely surprised. She drunkenly grinned at the man and said, "Heso."

* * *

 

AN:  I hope this one reads well! I didn't...proofread...

But also! I know you all know who the woman is! And I hope you don't mind me putting this silly head-canon into the story.  It really doesn't matter much to the storyline itself. 

 

~~(Spoiler: It will explain why these guys all know each other and know Ivankov)~~

~~~~

 

* * *

 


	5. Moving Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff and things are going to happen. Eventually

The confusion on his face was priceless, but she couldn't say she wasn't just as surprised as he. His crewmates were asking questions like rapidfire that fell on deaf ears.

Doflamingo took a long moment to search his mind for her name. It had been two years but it was just on the tip of his tongue. "Riley..?" He finally spoke quietly.

"Doflamingo!" Riley returned fire in a more cheery tone.

"Young master," someone beside him said; another new person. This one was not pleasing to the eyes, his melty form hunched and snot dribbling from his nose. "What's the news? Have they got any supplies?"

"No," Doflamingo stated simply.

Riley rolled into a sitting position and crossed her legs together, staring up at him with as happy an expression as someone with a pounding migraine could muster.

Doflamingo tore his gaze away from the girl on the ground and back to the rude man behind her. "Vergo, scout for an island. We have to stop to get supplies."

Vergo, the sandwich-face nodded wordlessly and skirted around Riley toward the opposite end of the ship.

"I'll check our rations and prepare for tonight," the screeching man offered and followed behind Vergo.

The rest of the crew went about their business around Riley as if she wasn't even there. She pursed her lips into a tight line and twiddled her thumbs, making the cuffs clink together.

Doflamingo rubbed his temples as he leaned against the wall of the cabin, clearly frustrated with the fruitless situation. The plan was to raid a ship for necessary supplies in order to avoid the dangers of going ashore and risking running into the Navy with a starving crew that wouldn't last in battle. Instead they found an empty ship; empty except for Riley. While she wasn't aware of their current situation, she could tell that what they'd been looking for was definitely not her and she felt a twinge of guilt.

Everyone ignoring her sitting there also made the air feel very awkward.

"Behehe," the melting snot man suddenly bellowed what is _assumed_ to be his laugh. He walked up to Riley to point at her. "Ne ne, Young Master! What about this one?"

Someone _finally_ noticed her sitting in the middle of the deck, but she was incredibly disappointed that it had to be him. He was too close...

Riley leaned away from him with her face scrunched. "Yeah what about me?"

Doflamingo glared at her as if she was the cause of all the earthly problems. "We don't have any food to spare you. You need to leave."

Riley's shoulders sag and her jaw hung open as she very dramatically pouted. "Wh-? Really?" She quickly rose to her feet and nearly fell with the instant head-rush that followed. After blinking several times and shaking her head to feel level again she half-heartedly laughed and said, "I don't take up _that_ much space do I?"

Doflamingo looked at her with the most serious expression that almost sent a chill through her spine. She was almost heartbroken that he wasn't in the mood for her special brand of sass today.

"If you don't, I will have Diamante throw you overboard." Doflamingo said coldly.

Upon hearing his name, Diamante peeked from behind the wall with a devilish grin on his face. He was obviously eager to oblige.

Riley scoffed indignantly and stood up straight. "And what am I supposed to leave on? Hm?"

"Take their ship," Doflamingo offered and shrugged in the direction of the nameless pirates' boat.

Everyone's attention turned toward the sad looking vessel. It was in tatters, dotted with gaping cannonball holes and had fires eating away at the mast. Crewmen that once sailed the ship were lying dead on the battered floor. Planks and driftwood littered the ocean like sprinkles on a cake. To top it all off the ship roared as it broke in half and drifted apart, leaving a wide gap between the halves.

The snot man and Diamante were cackling and it seemed like they were just about ready to piss themselves.

"Seriously?" Riley hissed at Doflamingo, who finally had his trademark grin back on his face- as it ought to be.

"I don't care how you do it," Doflamingo chuckled. "But you can't stay."

Riley huffed, grey smoke blowing through her nostrils in anger. "Fine!" Riley barked.

She transformed only her arms and hands into her dragon form*, flexing her claws. With a swift, smooth movement, Riley tore off her cuffs and rope simultaneously. Her arms returned to normal before the broken bonds fell uselessly to the floor. The whole time, Riley glared defiantly up at Doflamingo; her furious gaze never leaving his infuriating smile.

"I didn't want to be around you all anyway!" Riley shrugged off remaining rope particles by flinging her hands in the air. She upturned her nose to the sky and walked away to the side of the ship.

She ignored the continuing laughter behind her and gripped the edge. Her head spun in a particularly unpleasant way all of a sudden and she felt her stomach declare mutiny. She pulled herself quickly over the side and expelled what little was left in her stomach into the ocean. After she was done dry heaving she swung around to sit on the rail and face them. Despite just vomiting profusely, she retained her defiant expression toward Doflamingo.

"Fuck y'all." She learned a lot from pirates over the past 2 years of being in the Blue Sea. Her favorite seemed to be curse words and a fantastically simple hand gesture. This silly thing could make anyone instantly angry! It was incredible.

She proudly held both middle fingers up in his direction with such intensity, he just _had_ to feel it then.

Doflamingo's brows were raised and his smirk just as intense as her attempt at insulting him. While he had been legitimately frustrated that his last ditch effort to get much-needed supplies for his hungry crew had been thwarted, he found it hard to not laugh.

His smirk faltered as Riley suddenly tried giving standing a go but instead stepped on her mangled pant leg. Riley slipped as it tore off and she fell backwards into the ocean with a pitiful squeal. An unfinished curse left her mouth she disappeared beneath the blue waves.

Doflamingo groaned with evident disappointment. Diamante and Trebol were laughing harder now, but they went ignored. Unbeknownst to Riley, he was trying to force her to reveal her devil fruit ability to him. Instead of that she fell into the sea.

"Lao G!" Doflamingo called out over his shoulder.

"Yoo!" Lao G cart-wheeled into view, saluting when he stood in front of Doflamingo.

"Go get her," Doflamingo sighed, waving his hand lazily in the direction she fell in.

Lao G turned to look at the surface of the water, which was beginning to calm down from the ripples and the bubbles became fewer and fewer.

"Prisoner overboard!" Lao G hollered and sprinted to the edge of the ship before swan-diving into the sea after her.

* * *

 

Doflamingo lazily walked over to the center of the deck as Lao G returned from the ocean with an unconscious Riley. He bellowed his normal cry as he hoisted her and himself on deck, a cascade of water pouring from their bodies onto the floor. She was placed carefully on her back and she broke into a fit of violent coughing; water that had filled her lungs dumped out of her throat.

She propped herself up on her elbows so she could cough facing the ground. "I'm..ughr… so fcgjkng tired...of... barfing..." she sputtered through sea water.

Lao G wrung out the water from his rabbit ears and walked away, presumably to change into dry clothes.

After deducing she wasn't going to immediately die, Doflamingo shakes his head and walks over to the two who had been laughing. They seemed to stop snickering when he approached and they began discussing something. Riley lay there on the floor too exhausted to get up right away but she was torn between sleeping right there and trying to be nosy and butt in on their conversation. Unfortunately that would imply moving closer to them to listen, so she settled for laying there with a grumpy expression glaring at their backs.

Her cheek squished against the wood as she lay there like a lump, pushing her lips out in a childish pout. She could tell they weren't talking about her as they didn't spare her a glance and seemed more concerned about other things.

They dispersed after a few minutes and Doflamingo turned and walked over to her and sat cross-legged beside her head.

Riley looked up at him without moving her face out of the squished position. "So what are you gonna do now?"

"We have to find an island to dock in," he started. "The log pose hasn't focused anywhere."

"Mmm," she hummed thoughtfully. "Maybe we're in an empty space or there's conflicting islands."

He grunted his response, grinning at her because of her face being smooshed against the deck.

"I just came from an island," Riley offered, rolling onto her back and staring at him. His giant form blocked out the light from the sun so she could comfortably look at him at this angle.

"Really," he seemed disinterested.

"Yes if you go the direction that shitty pirate ship came from and travel for maybe 8 hours you'll get there."

He didn't respond, staring into the distance and glancing around at his crew.

"I know this place doesn't have any Navy, not really, they just raided it and scared away all the pirates a couple days ago so they have no reason to be there."

He looked at her, listening a little more intently.

"There might be one or two guys but that's just to keep face with the villagers. They don't really think anyone will be back."

"Hm," Doflamingo hummed. "I suppose it's better than going in blind to another island."

"That's the idea," Riley grunted back.

"You seem to be sobering up," he grinned mockingly.

"I actually feel like dying," she flopped her hands on the deck. "My head feels like an army of ten thousand is going to town on it. And I'm fucking starving."

Her stomach growled loudly to accent her last statement, causing Doflamingo to cackle.

"I'm still not feeding you." His grin widened as he began to stand.

"Good!" Riley leered at him.

He laughed again and started to walk away to tell his crew about the change in course, but she stopped him.

"Wait," she said. Her neck was bent back and she looked at him upside down. When he turned to acknowledge her she continued. "My friend is on that island. Or my boss. I think they can help you out maybe. Starting a company of sorts. Doing...underground work?"

His brow furrowed. "I don't need to work under anyone."

"Maybe not under- but with?" She offered, genuinely wanting to help them. No one deserved to struggle with finding food.

He grunted thoughtfully and turned away. She stopped him yet again when he started walking off, and he looked at her over his shoulder.

"You got a place for me to sleep? I do not feel well." Riley nearly whined.

"What's wrong with the d-"

"You know damn well what's wrong with sleeping on the deck!"

He grinned wildly and bellowed a laugh. "Fine, fine! If you can get up and walk, you can use my room."

She groaned very loudly and un-charmingly before hoisting herself into a crawling position. "So unaccommodating."

Doflamingo informed his crew of the new plan and when the ship changed its course he led the crawling Riley into the cabin. The crawling didn't go unnoticed by the others who made it a point to laugh at her some more, but she couldn't lay the smackdown on them with her headache and empty stomach. She was also freezing from the sea water still weighing down her clothes. She just wanted a place to rest.

He opened up a door at the center of the long hall and showed her inside a large room. It was adorned only with a desk and a very large bed. The bed itself took up so much space it made the room seem smaller, but she snickered to herself as she thought of Doflamingo trying to use a normal-sized bed.

She stopped and sat on her knees in the center of the room. Doflamingo still stood at the entrance, looking at her curiously. She looked at him as she stood up carefully, balancing herself against the desk.

"Is this suitable for you?" His tone was mocking and his grin proved it, but she ignored him.

She made her way to the bed and patted the mattress. "Yes this is fine." She was shivering now but kept staring at him with furrowed brows. "I need to dry my clothes."

Without letting him respond, she shimmied out of her one-legged mangled pants and tossed them to the floor away from her. Her shirt was long enough to hide her pantyless bottom.

"What are you doing?"

"I just told you," she folded her arms against her chest and glared at him. "Unless you want your bed to smell like sea water."

He laughed incredulously. "You're not going to wait for me to leave?"

She tilted her head and her glare intensified. "I'm sure this is nothing you haven't seen before. You look like a ladies' man." She continued stripping by grabbing the bottom of her shirt and lifting it above her head.

Before she could finish, she was hit with something soft and heavy. The suddenness and weight of the thing nearly knocked her over and she braced herself against the wall. The entire object cloaked her body and she struggled to find the exit, still tangled in her own shirt.

"What was that for?!" She finally found her escape and hollered at the man.

When she looked at what was thrown at her, she realized it was the pink feathered coat Doflamingo had been wearing earlier.

"You are not walking around my ship naked." Doflamingo cackled.

She pouted at him and pulled the coat closer to her body. The feathers tickled her bare skin as she removed the rest of the drenched hoodie. "You're no fun…" she said half-heartedly. She was actually really liking the feathered coat. She secretly decided she wouldn't be giving it up either.

"You think I'm going to be able to focus like that?" He grabbed the doorknob and moved to leave.

Riley scoffed and pulled the coat into the bed with her, wrapping herself up in a cocoon. "I don't care if you can or not. The ship does most of the work, what do you have to do?"

"In this state you wouldn't be able to handle me either," he said under his breath.

"What was that?" Riley peeked out from her new feather nest.

"Don't puke on my coat."

Riley squinted at him and grinned defiantly. "I won't ruin your pretty feathers, little bird."

With that, he laughed and closed the door and left her in the room alone.

When she was sure he was gone, she rubbed the feathers against her cheek and hummed contently. She was quickly warming up after having been in the cold ocean and could rest. Never having been this comfortable in what felt like years, she instantly conked out and fell asleep despite her roaring stomach and pounding headache.

* * *

 

AN: I was going to make this one longer but I just want to post it. Sorry! Hopefully you still enjoy it ;v;

Also I tend to draw Riley in her hybrid form, but she's normally in her human unless I state otherwise. I'm just not as comfortable drawing her human form yet.

_*Riley has phenomenal control over her devil fruit powers. She can transform all or some parts of her body into her dragon form while not taking on the full form. There isn't always a need for this and she definitely has no desire to look silly by only transforming, say, her head or her legs. That would be damaging to her pride..._

 

__


	6. Looks Can Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Village shenanigans

 

The door creaking open woke her from her deep sleep.  Riley refrained from peeking out from under the pile of feathers and blankets she was wrapped in.  She felt half-rested but was greedy for sleep and wanted more to be satisfied.  So instead of acknowledging the visitor, she closed her eyes again and pretended she was still asleep in her cocoon.

She squeaked suddenly when she was treadmilled off the bed as the blanket under her was yanked and pulling her with it.  With a thud to the floor, she scrambled to find an opening through the coat and shoved her head out of the opening.  Unsurprisingly the offender was revealed to be her host, Doflamingo.

“And you did that, _why_?” She said through her teeth with a forced smile.

Doflamingo threw himself onto the bed, resting his head on both hands.  “To sleep, what else?”

She narrowed her eyes at him.  “And in such a huge bed, there’s no room for me?”

He loudly yawned as he stretched widely outward before settling his limbs in a very haphazard way.  “Mmmm, nope,” he said after a minute, craning his neck to look around himself.  “Doesn’t look like it.”  

Riley scrunched her face and she could practically just hear the wide grin on his face, even without being able to see in the night’s darkness.  She shook her head at Doflamingo’s complete childishness but was too sleepy to pursue the issue further.  With a haughty grunt, she rolled further into the mass of feathers and shimmied deeper into a comfortable place on her makeshift nest.  She hid her face away under the coat and nuzzled into it with a contented sigh.  It wasn’t the bed, but it was still acceptable.  

\--

 

Riley awoke naturally and she slid the coat off of her head, groggily checking her surroundings.  She’d woken up before Doflamingo who was lying with his back facing her.

She stretched and pulled the coat to her chest to keep its warmth.  She rubbed her eye with her free hand and checked her surroundings.  The room was dimly lit with morning sunlight filtered through a dark curtain covering the single small round window.  There was a pile of folded, brightly-colored fabric on the desk that wasn’t there before.  Her own clothes were still on the floor, a mangled heap of sopping wet and torn rags.  It was safe to assume the pile on the desk was meant to replace her trashed outfit, but with this feathery coat she wasn’t interested in those threads.  

Riley made her way to the window, pulling the coat behind her like a long cape.  She carefully pulled the curtain to the side, careful not to shed light on her sleeping roommate.  

The view she was greeted with was of a calm sea against the painted morning sunrise framed by the wood and the spidery rigging of the ship.  She stood there for a moment and enjoyed the peaceful view and deeply inhaled the fresh air.

Her lovely view was suddenly obscured by the large face of the one called Trebol, his mouth open in a dumb grin and snot dangled and swayed sloppily from his nostril.  She choked on her breath and nearly fell backwards as she immediately released the curtain and turned away from the offensive-looking snoop.  

“That scared me,” Riley breathed, gasping for air and trying to recover.

She noticed that Doflamingo had sat up on the bed, but still had his back to her.  She saw him replace his glasses back onto his face before he swung to put his legs over the bed.

“You should make a little more noise,” Doflamingo taunted.  “Great sleeping ambiance.”

Riley scoffed at him clearly offended.  “I didn’t make a noise until now!”

He grinned widely and stood.  “Get ready to leave, Jora found some spare clothes for you.”  His hand gestured to the table in the room with a pile of clothes folded neatly on it.

As he smoothed out his suit- she realized that he slept in- he made his way to her and towered above her, expectant.

She put out her lip, squinting and said “That’s okay, I have this coat you gave me.”

“I didn’t give it to you,” he argued.

“It would be rude to take back a gift.”

“You wouldn’t even be able to walk without dragging half of it on the ground or tripping.”

“Huh!” She stuck her nose up and turned away.

Promptly proving him right, she stepped on the coat and fell forward onto the other half of the coat that dragged on the floor by his feet.

“Shut the fuck up,” she grumbled in response to his barking laughter at her expense.  This only made him laugh harder.

He walked over to the door and opened it half-way, still chuckling to himself. “Look, I’ll even leave and let you change this time.”

She slowly started to pick herself off the floor, each movement accompanied with a random, grunted insult. Under her breath, she added “Afraid I look nightmarish are you? To stop me again halfwa-”

“I’ll take the coat after you’re done.”

“ _...take the coat after you’re done…”_ she mimicked him unflatteringly, her face unladylike and contorted.

“Keep that up and I just might fall in love,” he quipped and closed the door.  He could be heard laughing as he walked down the hallway.

Riley mocked him just the same even though he was gone.  She touched the coat draped over her shoulders and pouted inwardly but still let it fall from her body to the floor.  After a second thought though, she put the coat on the bed and smoothed it out evenly.

 

The outfit supplied to her could be given a myriad of nasty adjectives and it still wouldn’t be descriptive enough. The skin-tight top was akin to a one piece swimsuit; it was vivid pink with black and white diamond patterns.  It came along with a yellow skirt that had the same loud pattern found on the pink areas.  There were split-colored thigh-high leggings as well. She was offended to even be presented with this, let alone be expected to wear it.

Riley whined and gave a desperate look toward her hopeless old rags on the floor.  She carefully picked it up, trying to minimize contact with the dank fabric.  Her old pants dripped seawater on the floor before half of the remaining pant-leg ripped and fell to the ground.  Groaning, she let the rest of it drop with a sloppy thud.

She really needs to take care of her own clothes if this is what people are going to give her.  Something very conveniently unfortunate  is going to befall this outfit, she promised to no one in particular.

  


\--

She flung herself off the ship when they were still far from shore to lead the way.  Protests and “it’s too far still!” comments went ignored in her frustration.  

After revealing her new outfit earlier, Jora was the only one to compliment the clothes through oversaturated gushing.  No one else said anything out of respect of Jora, but their faces spoke a thousand words.  Especially Doflamingo’s expression; he looked like his face might break in two if he grinned any wider.

Riley was a being of pure spite.  Naturally she chose to spite him and told him he might want to keep up if he wants her help. She dashed through the forest, trying not to act on her growing anger as the outfit squeaked with her every movement.  She looked behind her to check on Doflamingo lest she deforest the area in her undistracted rage.  A cheeky grin tugged on her face as she saw his giant red figure barely off the coastline following behind her.  She could tell by his gait he was pretty mad.

‘Oh well,’ she thought and looked ahead of her again, picking up speed. “This could have been avoided if you just let me keep the coat!”

The group had agreed to stay behind on the ship so that only Doflamingo and Riley would take to business on shore and be less conspicuous.  As inconspicuous as a 10 foot tall man and a short stack wearing loud clothing could be.

The village she’d lived in-- and gotten incredibly drunk in-- came into view.  She approached an alleyway, peeking out behind the wall of a building to survey her surroundings.  

Early morning life was present in the village, people increasing in numbers as they set out to do their busywork.  She really had hoped she could avoid being seen by the mortal eye if only to avoid causing them blindness or an early death; during her run she convinced herself that the outfit was cursed.

Without turning to look behind her, she ignored his gruff panting that he made sure she could hear.  She became shrouded in the shade he cast as he loomed over her wordlessly (but not soundlessly...)

“Stop growling so much,” she finally turned an eye to him with a smile.  “People might think you’re a demon.”

“You’re the one dressed as a demon,” he retorted.  His hand high above her head resting on the building he leaned on.

Riley’s grin was replaced with a scowl and she shoved his stomach. “Why am I helping you again?”

“You’d be sea king fodder if we hadn’t gotten your heavy sinking ass out of the ocean.” He grinned, knowing full-well that it was his fault to begin with.

Riley’s lips pursed tightly together and she took a deep breath, exhaling with a loud HMMMMMM to avoid causing the insufferable man harm with her sharp tongue.

She merged into the walking traffic without looking to see if he followed.  She didn’t need to, as the two of them were certainly a spectacle among the village folk.  Something she did notice and would have to keep in mind was that the murmurs and giggling came to harsh halts.  People hid their faces and quickly retreated after what could be assumed to be Doflamingo’s glaring bored into their very souls.  

Not a people person, she thought and smirked.  

The village itself was widespread, its buildings placed distances apart around the naturally occurring foliage and boulders. The two of them came into the town on its flank to avoid detection near the docks.  Their destination was closer to the front of the village, so they had a ways to go.

Their stroll was mostly silent except for when Riley’s stomach growled profusely. She could feel his grin behind her that she chose to ignore.  Instead her gaze fell to a pub and she smelled the fresh bread being cooked inside it.  The smell of food she hadn’t eaten in weeks was tantalizing and she nearly swooned in the scent’s direction.

“No stopping,” Doflamingo warned.

Riley stood upright indignantly.  “Hmph,” she pouted and casually added, “I’m banned from that pub anyway.”

“Oh?”

When it became clear that she wasn’t going to volunteer her story, he egged her on.

“You can’t even hold your alcohol very well, you have no business being in a place of alcohol,” he taunted.  “You’re a dumb drunk.”

Riley’s shoulders sagged, very disappointed.  She could tell the prior statement was meant as an insult, but she was not yet versed on all the lingo of the blue sea.  “How many days of drinking does one normally go before getting drunk?”

“How long had you been drinking?”

“I don’t know, maybe a week and a half? I lost time.”

Doflamingo looked at her incredulously.  She still had her back to him as she walked so he continued, “You’re kidding.”

“No?” She said confused.  Then, with a grumble she said, “I can’t tell how you’re making fun of me right now.”

He hid his face in a hand with a grin.  “Forget it.”

“Annoying,” she groaned and gave up.

 

\--

Riley suddenly leapt back a step, bumping into Doflamingo roughly.  He looked down at her with a look of anger, his expression one demanding an explanation.

She was stiff-bodied as she saw something very out of the ordinary among the crowd.  He followed her gaze and realized she was staring at an incredibly strange-looking...person.

The person’s head was enormous.  Their hair puffy and blue and their outfit one rivaling Riley’s in loudness and beating it in the case of obscenity.  They were twirling around and spouting nonsensical things.  It seemed like they were scolding some poor random soul for whatever reason.

“HEEE-HAWW” they blurted as they continued to verbally assault the stranger.  

“We have places to go, stop gawking,” Doflamingo ordered after a moment, having been taken aback by the strange sight himself.

“That’s sticking out like a sore thumb,” Riley whispered to herself and ignored his comment.  Doflamingo glared at her in his mild confusion.

“You’ve soiled my wonderful cloak, how could you!?” The goofy man shouted.

“I’m sorry s-sir! I tripped!” the man defended himself, looking very exasperated.  The cloak lay messily on the ground with a stain and a broken coffee mug beside it.

“How are you going to make it up to me,” he whined very dramatically, hiding his eyes as if he was about to cry but he peeked through his fingers.

“Um-”

Before the poor guy could finish, the goofy man suddenly lurched as if in intense pain, causing everyone around him to panic for him.

“Auuh!! You’ve caused me such grief, I’m going to...going to…” He fell to his knees, clutching his heart.

“Please don’t be upset, look I’ll clean your-”

“OR NOOOTTT” he quickly stood and posed, his expression expectant of the crowd.

“Oh!!! You had us fooled!” they said in unison.

Riley turned to Doflamingo, her eyes wide. “He is okay after all!”

Doflamingo’s face contorted. “You’re entertaining this..?”

“Honey those rags already had stains for days,” he winked his eyeliner-heavy eye and shrugged, stepping on his old cape he’d previously mourned for.

“EH..heh,” the man’s shoulders draped and he tried to force laughter after this stranger made such a fuss about something apparently meaningless.

The goofy man’s eyes shifted to Riley who had been staring rudely.  

“Dear, I’m going to have to start charging you cash if you want to keep looking at all this, HEE HAWW-” he posed and puffed his hair with a dainty palm.

Riley’s face remained unchanged, she didn’t really get his quip.  “You are most definitely the person Boss was talking about. You should come with us.”

“No, he shouldn’t,” Doflamingo added.

The crowd began to disperse during the exchange.  The goofy man put his hands on his side, eyeing the two of them curiously.  “And why should I go with you, you fashion disaster?”

“I’m not a.. Disaster,” Riley began, nearly getting offtrack.  “My boss friend was telling me about someone that fits your description.”

“Oh? Fancy gorgeous and good-looking I bet were the exact words they used!” He closed his eyes, nodding to himself with an egotistical smile.

“Kinda?” Riley offered, thinking of the true words that the boss-lady used previously.  They were really mean as usual, better left unsaid.

“Hm!” He grunted, looking down at her with an eye open and his hands firm on his hips. His eye shifted to look at Doflamingo who looked increasingly irritated. “This your boss?”

“No he’s also a recruit,” Riley blurted out a bit too quickly, earning a side-eye glance from Doflamingo.

“I see,” he crossed his arms. “No.”

“No?”

“I’m not going with you I’m much too busy…” he began, looking at his fingers as if counting all the things he had to do today.

Riley’s brow furrowed.  “But-”

“OR NOT!”

She fell back a step out of surprise. “What!!”

“Truth be told I’m very bored, and have already done the main task for today hmmm~ I have lots of time to kill.” He declared, expectantly staring at her and waiting for her gracious reaction.

Riley stared at him, incredibly confused still and offered him no response.

“Honey I’m telling you that I will go with you….and perhaps we can pick out some clothes for you that don’t scream _I’m definitely color blind as well as regular blind!_ HEEE HAW!”

She carefully smiled, still very unsure about this person.  But it appeared to be a genuine offer of compliance, so she stood up straighter and nodded. “It’s just this way!”

“Manners, miss!”

Riley nearly fell over, startled again by his abrupt loudness and contrarian behavior.

“You haven’t told me either of your names,” he hummed as he scolded her.

“.........Riley,” she started. She pointed at Doflamingo without taking her eyes off the surprising, goofy person.  “That one is Doflamingo.”

Doflamingo made another face at her lame introduction of him.

“And I’m...EMPORIO IVANKOV!” He shouted loudly, pointing at the sky.

“Okay,” Riley squeaked and looked at the ground with wide-eyes, walking briskly ahead of them.  She was trying her best to get this uncomfortable situation over with.  For some reason, the ugly clothes she wore chiseled away at her confidence and made her feel weird.

Ivankov eyed her small frame as she strode past him, then looked at Doflamingo.  His forehead beaded with a trace of sweat and brows knitted together so tightly they pushed his glasses down a bit.

“You’re a quiet one,” Ivankov commented.

“Not really.” Doflamingo shrugged, but promptly cleared his throat when he’d realized he spoke to Ivankov.  He hadn’t planned to entertain this nonsense but unwittingly did so anyway.

 

\---

AN:Thinking about such serious characters like Hawkeye, Law, and Doflamingo being put in goofy situations makes me laugh to no end

__


	7. A Rare Sighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That explains some things!

“And then he told me to take the shipwreck back to shore!”

“No…!” Ivankov said in astonishment.

“He did…” Riley assured him.  

Doflamingo’s posture was the slightest bit slouched with tired irritation.  The two had been going on talking like this for 15 minutes straight, tearing into Doflamingo as if he weren’t even there. Or maybe even harder so, since he was in fact present.

“Do you know what he did next?” Riley looked at the big blue haired man with wide eyes.

“Tell me!”

“He made me fall into the ocean.” Riley lowly said.

“He didn’t.” Ivankov glared at Doflamingo’s back with squinted eyes.

“I should have left her there,” Doflamingo added quietly.

“He didn’t even try to get me til after I drank half the ocean,” she fake pouted.  “Didn’t offer me any food, and made me sleep on the floor...And just see how he bullies me still.”

“Inconceivable! And then dresses you like a painted mess. Have you no couth, sir?”

Doflamingo’s forehead veins popped up as he grew increasingly annoyed.  In a low voice, he threatened, “If we don’t get there soon, I’m going to-”

“We’re here!”

Riley crashed into the startled Doflamingo, swinging off of his arm like a chimp in a gymnasium. He was so stunned he didn’t react and she landed on the ground in front of him.  She pointed at a large tree surrounded by sand with a smile.

Doflamingo shook his head to snap himself out of his stupor and finished his sentence with muffled grumbling.  He stepped forward again to walk to Riley who had turned to circle around the tree behind a mound of sand that hid a large entrance under the tree.

Ivankov remained where he was for a moment thinking to himself.  “Back here then, I wonder…”

Riley popped her head out from behind the sand to see why he hadn’t followed.  She put out her lip when he didn’t notice, and tried to pull herself up on the mound of sand.  It repeatedly gave way to her weight and she kept fumbling and sliding down.  After a few moments she forgot about Ivankov and her goal became to conquer the mountain of disobedient sand that was preventing her from striking a cool pose, or something.

Ivankov had long since looked back up at her, a bead of sweat dripping down his brow as he took in the awkward sight.  “I’m right behind you dear-”

Riley stopped and allowed herself to be lifted in the air by the large hand of an impatient Doflamingo.  She grinned like nothing had happened, addressing Ivankov directly and ignoring the hand clamped around her midsection.  “Okay right inside then,” she wiggled as if she were trying to drive Doflamingo in that direction.

Instead of complying, he dropped her back into the sand and waited for her to scramble back up to her feet to follow her inside.  Sand dusted off her body as she hopped up and down to shake it off while she entered the tree cave. Ivankov caught up to them in a sprint and entered the cavernous tree trunk.

 

* * *

 

She couldn’t help but stare.

The familiar but different face glowered back at her, anger growing when she didn’t reply to the question.

“Hey, Useless!” the gruff voice said louder, like it was going to help the cause at all.  With a grumble, Zero puffed from his cigar and turned to Ivankov.  “Why did you come back? With this worthless oaf no less.”

Ivankov was quickly and quietly ushering Riley to stop rudely staring _again_ when he turned to the angry man.  “Riley here wanted to bring me to her boss, Croco-boy.  She said you would be looking for someone fitting my description! Hee haw!”

“Obviously you know we’re already done here.” Zero grunted matter-of-factly.  “Why then?”

The blue-haired man sagged his shoulders hopelessly looking at the still-gawking Riley.  “I can’t leave her with you two beasts.  Poor thing.” Ivankov reached out a hand to Riley, pressing up on her chin and closing her mouth for her.

“Speaking of,” Zero turned his head to glare at Doflamingo, shifting in his homemade sand chair.  “Who the hell is this?”

Riley finally found her voice, jumping up and exclaiming, “I found someone to work for you!”

“Hold on-” Doflamingo began to protest.

“Huh!  As I’ve stated before that hadn’t gotten through your thick head-- you’re fired, and anyone you think would be helpful in my company is certain to be as useless as you.” He crossed his arms and looked down at her from his perch.

“That’s not very nice, Croco-boy.” Ivankov tsked and gave him a strange look that seemed to intimidate Zero.

Riley opened her mouth and barely got a sound out before she was interrupted.

“Not a word from you,” Zero spat, venom dripping from his words.

“But-”

“You really don’t know when to hush do you?  Naive and rude,” Ivankov scolded her this time.

Riley’s cheeks puffed out and her eyebrows knitted together with pure confusion, but she accepted the situation before her for what it was.  These guys were tight-lipped about it and it was no use pressing the issue.

“This trip was a waste then,” Doflamingo growled darkly.

Riley’s expression fell as she quickly turned to look at him.  She became very distressed to have let him down but didn’t know what to say.

Zero thought hard and his stare bored into Doflamingo.  After what felt like the longest moment, he spoke up.  “You there.”

Doflamingo scowled but gave him his attention.

“You have a ship don’t you?”

Doflamingo grunted in response.

“I will hire you, then to ferry me off this shitty island.  I have a feeling the Navy will be back anytime now.  The villagers found a bit of confidence with their successful last call to the Marines that I don’t doubt they’ll call them up over a cup of spilled coffee.”  He carried on angrily, thinking about how much the weakness of the villagers made him fume.

Riley watched as Doflamingo seemed to relax a bit, accepting this outcome over the disappointment he had braced himself for.  While pirates can steal from others all they want, it will only bring more attention to themselves and endanger their lives.  It would just be safer to buy things.  

She smiled as her eyes beamed at him.  Doflamingo turned when he sensed her staring and gave her a look before nodding once.

“Pay me up front,” Doflamingo told Zero.

“Don’t order me around,” Zero warned but reached into his coat pocket anyways.  He pulled out a pouch jingling with coins and tossed it at Doflamingo. “We’re going now.”

Doflamingo catches it and glowered back at him with equal sense of authority, as if he weren’t to be made a mere lackey.  He turned and led the way out of the tree.  Zero followed behind him and Riley ran up to get in front of Zero.  She whined when Zero made comments about her ugly attire and they started bickering as they left the cavern.

    Yet again Ivankov stayed behind, lost in thoughts.  “Spilled coffee, huh?” Ivankov said to himself, beads of sweat falling all over his face as he became increasingly nervous. “Oh dear.  Ahh! Wait! I’m coming!”  He sprinted to catch up to them.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

    The four of them had split up as they traversed through the town.

    Doflamingo paired up with Zero to take him to their ship.  He gave Riley the pouch of money in order to pick up food at the store for them, since Zero had been keen on getting on the ship “immediately.”

    Ivankov excitedly told her after they were gone that they could buy her a change of clothes and pick up a bite to eat for themselves.  “What are they going to do, hmm?” He winked mischievously and Riley shared the devilish expression.  Her stomach growling seemed to echo their dirty cackling as they located the first store to shop in.

    “So is it really okay if we use it?” Riley questioned as she peaked through a t-stand rack full of t-shirts.

    “It’ll be fiiine! HEE HAW!” Ivankov exclaimed, stretching a sleeve of a shirt to inspect its quality.  He noted the price tag and faltered a bit. “Err.. maybe I’ll cover a little bit of it myself…” He dropped the shirt back to its rack and rubbed his neck, waving his other hand in the air to swat away the worries.

    Riley smiled and sank back into the rows of clothes, disappearing completely.

    “Let me know what you find, I have to make sure you don’t pick another disaster.” Ivankov hummed and looked elsewhere in the store.  “I need to replace my cloak…” he grumbled and tapped his chin in thought.

   

* * *

 

 

    They left the store with a few bags of clothes and more bags with groceries, happy with their purchases. The clerk seemed eager to kick them out as he closed his store as soon as they were gone and flipped the door sign.

    The two of them shrugged and noticed a walking food salesman as he passed.  They stopped him and Ivankov ordered food for them both.

    Riley found a bench to sit on while they ate their food.  Ivankov carefully slid on his brand new cloak, careful not to get takoyaki sauce stains on it.  It was shiny and new and almost accomplished the opposite of being secretive with its vibrant yellow color.

    “My stomach is happy now…” Riley squinted at him and she looked down at her own outfit.. “Why can’t I put my new clothes on?”

    “Because, we don’t want them to know how much we dawdled before going back.”  Ivankov stated simply.  

Riley felt dissatisfied but shrugged and bit into her taiyaki.

“Dragon’s going to want me to replace this when I get back.” He grumbled to himself in defeat.

    “Huh? I wouldn’t do that. You just got it.” She replied with some difficulty, her cheeks full of sweets.

    Ivankov gave her a weird look. Why she would respond to his comment about his friend? But he shrugged it off as one of her many silly quirks.  “No no, it’s almost as conspicuous as your weird getup, I think.  Dragon wouldn’t allow it.”

    “I guess so.  Yellow isn't your color.” She decided, accepting the authority he strangely enough gave her over his outfit.

    “Oh? What is my color?” Ivankov said, curious and looking at her side-eyed.

    Riley opened her mouth to respond but closed it and narrowed her eyes, looking into the distance.  The hairs on the back of her neck pricked upward and she felt uneasiness creep in.  It felt like large groups of people were homing into the direction of the ship.

    “Navy," she whispered while squinting at the sky.

    Ivankov scrunched up his face with distaste.  “Now I fully respect your opinion and all honey but that is an awful choice of co-”

    “The navy is here.” Riley said and stood up then.

    “Wh-what?! How do you know?” Ivankov panicked and looked around swiftly to find any marine soldiers she might have seen.

    “We should go now,” Riley said and looked in the direction of Doflamingo’s ship.  

    Ivankov nodded in understanding. “You must have observation haki.  Okay, hop on.” He said and stretched his legs, pointing at his hair for her to jump into.  He was prepared to launch himself into the sky with a deftly placed **_death wink._ **

    “No, I’ll be faster. You hop on.” She told him and walked ahead of him a few paces.

    He was definitely confused now.  “But you-”

    When her body erupted in blue flames he fell back and tripped over the bench behind him, hitting his head on the ground and losing his octopus snacks in the dirt.  He scrambled over the back of the bench to stare at where she was and shrieked.  

    As the embers dispersed and shreds of the now dead purple-disaster-outfit fluttered in the wind, a 9 foot tall dragon stood in her place.

    Riley padded the ground impatiently and finally looked toward him.  “Are you coming?”

    It was his turn to close his own gaping mouth in awe.  “Y-yes.”

    Riley raised her head up like she was trying to see through the forest to check on the others.  Ivankov picked up their bags and upon hearing the rustling of the merchandise, Riley turned back to him.

    “Oh, throw me my stuff! I’m going to put it on!”

    “You’re going to..but how will it fit?”

    Despite his confusion he did as he was asked.  He took out and tossed the shirt that Riley caught between her teeth.  She slipped her large head through the shirt’s hole.  As she did the cloth mysteriously wisped away in more flames.

    Ivankov couldn’t help but get mad suddenly after seeing what happened to the old fabric when she transformed. “We just bought that!”

    Riley growled deeply in her chest and rolled her eyes. “It’ll be fine, get on already.”

    “Hmmm,” Ivankov grumbled the whole time he climbed onto her back. He situated himself comfortably  and held tightly onto both her neck and their bags.

    As Riley reared up for flight, he thought aloud to himself. “Those boys are in for a shock for sure...” With a powerful wingbeat they were rocketed into the air and they headed for the coast.

 

* * *

* * *

 

    While they traveled, they remained silent until Doflamingo’s boredom got the best of him.

    “So where you headed?” He asked without looking at the man with the scarred face.

    “We don’t need to speak.” Zero spat. “...but I am going to Alabasta.”

    Doflamingo raised a brow. “What for?”

    His lip curled up in disgust as the taller man ignored the part about not talking.  “You’ve got no business knowing.”

    Doflamingo grunted and gave up, not having much ambition to keep up a conversation to begin with.

    After a moment, Zero broke, seemingly eager to reveal his ingenious plan to someone finally. "It should be kept under wraps, but since I doubt your worthless ass will be able to do anything about it…" He grinned wildly. "I'm going to tear down the country from the inside. Gain their trust as a hero and become one of the Seven Warlords.  The Government will trust me and I can run my business in secret without being bothered."

    Doflamingo side-eyed the man who seemed so confident about his plan.  Something deep in Doflamingo’s conscious clicked and he hummed, lost in thought.

 

* * *

 

    Doflamingo loudly cursed as the whistle of cannonballs blew past his earshot, missing the ship and creating waves in the sea beside them. Nobody looked happy in their current situation.  Even if the other two had been any faster, the Marines already would have closed in on them. They had a head start like they’d been called hours ago.

    Surrounding the ship were a fleet of marine vessels.  It seemed like they upped their preparedness since the last time, irritated that their first visit to the island hadn’t scared all the pirates away for good.  There were soldiers crowding the entire coastline, filling up the beaches leaving no room for escape on land even if they wanted to.  There didn’t appear to be any sort of openings for the ship to escape through the sea either.

    The deck was bustling with activity, various family members working through their tiredness to fend off the cannonfire threatening their ship.  While it was easy enough to shake off the cannonballs, the ships firing them would inevitably close in far enough for marines to board their ship and take to physical fighting.

    Zero was particularly angry, cursing repeatedly and nearly biting his cigar in two.  He kept complaining about how he had seen this coming and it’s everyone else’s fault for being useless and unreliable.  His sand whipped and cut the cannonballs in half before they reached him.

    Doflamingo’s lips were formed in a tight line, his brows furrowed in his silent seething anger and worry about the situation.

    Suddenly he jumped when several small objects fell onto the deck in front of him, followed by a larger, bluer person-shaped thing.

    Before him, Ivankov had landed gracefully in a t-pose after having excessively triple-flipped in the air.  “HEE-HAW! Cavalry has arrived!”

    Doflamingo started to verbally tear him up so he could take his frustration out on _someone_.

    Ivankov stopped him mid-sentence by waving a finger. “Ah-ah! Watch.” His finger bent and pointed toward the direction of the marine vessels who were ceaselessly firing a rain of cannonballs at them.   

Doflamingo’s frown increased but he leaned over to look past the giant mountain of blue hair to get a better view of the ships.

    Without warning, a shadow zipped through the air above their heads toward one of the ships which spontaneously lit up like a bonfire.  Marines screamed and jumped ship, others firing blindly into the sky.  Those on the other ships began to panic, unsure if the Donquixote pirates were returning fire or if something else were amiss.

    Another ship on the other side of their fleet exploded, the swift blue shape in the sky darting away almost unseen.

    Riley paused in the air for just a moment before diving in again and hitting the entire row of ships with a jet of searing red fire.  Marines dodged out of the way of the blaze and frantically tried putting out the fires while trying to shoot her down, whatever the strange foe was.

    She took a sharp turn and boomeranged around to hit the ships again.  The stream of fire seemed relentless even as she had to pause to take a deep breath and exhale her flames again.

    When the marines were distracted with the fires and looking up at the sky desperately trying to find her where she wasn’t even flying anymore, she turned her full attention to one of the ships directly in front of the Donquixote ship.  

    The dragon ducked her head down as she dive-bombed the ship, sending wood and splinters flying and cracking across the deck.  Marines shouted and pointed their guns at the new hole in the floor, unsure of what would come out.

    To their dismay, another roaring blast of fire burst from the floorboards, destroying more of their footing and making barrels of gunpowder and cannonball storages explode with it.  The fire tore through the ship until eventually holes ripped open in the belly of the ship, allowing water to come rushing in.

    Riley flung herself out and landed on the side of the ship, looking at the damage she’d done.  She noted that most of the people had gotten out in time when they realized their flammable weaponry was set ablaze and endangered the well-being of the ship.

    From the sea the soldiers who’d abandoned ship watched  in shock and awe alike.  This blue creature that stood on all fours on their sinking vessel had come out of nowhere and laid waste to nearly an entire platoon of navy ships.

    Satisfied that she had created an opening, she took to the sky again before anyone could get a good look at her.

    Back on the Donquixote ship, everyone had stopped what they were doing to stare in awe.  They hadn’t even been able to catch what had happened, and they had the first row seats to the show.  Everyone that is except for Zero, who seemed unimpressed.

    Doflamingo shook his head to snap himself out of it again, which that would have to stop, he’d been out of the loop so often just today. He turned to his crew and started barking orders. “Man the helm, take the exit that just opened! Go!”

    Everyone else snapped out of their own reveries and began setting up the ship to set sail immediately.  Lao G and Diamante took to the sails, Vergo on the helm, and the others low-key trying to find what had saved them, looking around in the sky and sea.

    Riley landed on deck in front of Doflamingo, Ivankov and Zero.  As she landed the blue flames of her transformation licked away at her dragon form and she was human again.  Her bare feet padded on the wooden deck and she grinned, very pleased with herself.  She wore only a t-shirt and nothing else, but it was long enough to cover her bum. Barely.

    Doflamingo said nothing but eyed her up and down.  Before she had landed he got a good look at her reptilian body.  The blue shimmering scales accented in a sunset-yellow color.  Not the most intimidating colors, but he inwardly grinned now that he finally knew what she was.

    Ivankov clapped excitedly. “Incredible!! HEEEE...HAAAAW”

    Riley put her hands to her hips, nearly revealing too much when her shoulders lifted the shirt but Ivankov was quick to throw her new pants at her which she doubled over to catch between her stomach and arms.

    While she slipped on the pants, Zero grunted.  “I didn’t know Bluenana sharks could fly.”   

Riley fell over while putting her leg in a pant leg. “I am not a fish!”

    “Let alone breathe fire.” He added, ignoring her protest.

    Riley got her other leg in her pants while laying on the ground and gave him the dirtiest look.  “I’m a dragon!”

    “You might not be so useless after all, Bluenana Shark.” Zero said, as if it were meant to be a compliment.

    “ _Dragon!_ ” Riley hollered, getting too close to him.  She had to dodge a tendril of his sand that whipped into her direction, a warning to her to not to try anything.

    The flamingo-decorated ship slid past the rubble of the marine vessel and the other still-burning but still-floating ships full of shouting marines trying to prevent them from escaping.  The Donquixotes, along with Ivankov and Zero were able to fend them off easily from the sides of the ship as it sailed harmlessly by.

 

* * *

* * *

 

_ At a Marine base  _

 

    “What the hell happened soldier? What is your report?” The admiral barked through the snail phone.  

    The panicked marine on the other side of the line stuttered nervously, making the snail doing his impersonation sweat profusely.  “I-I don’t know sir! We had them cornered, but suddenly o-our...our ships…” He gulped but tried to continue. “I-it appeared to be...some of the soldiers are saying…”

    “Out with it!” He growled, very obviously displeased to have lost the infamous Donquixote pirates when they’d finally been trapped.

    “They say they saw a Bluenana Shark. That that’s what attacked them.”

    “A Bluena- ….” He rubbed his temples in exasperation.  “Those are supposedly extinct.  Let alone how would one destroy _an ENTIRE FLEET OF SHIPS”_ he couldn’t hold in his yelling, which woke up a sleeping marine in the room.

    “What’s all this about a banana?” Aokiji mumbled, flipping his face mask above his eyes.

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

Why was Ivankov suddenly calling her Dragon? Should she call him Human? Jeez.

 

edit: I MADE THE NAVY JOKE


	8. All Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chattin on the El Flamenco

The flamingo pirate ship sailed peacefully on the vast blue sea away from the fuss of marines.  It carried its riders far away putting several hours’ worth of distance between it and the island.

Riley sat on the gunwale beside Ivankov and let out a contented sigh.  Her hand braced the edge as her free hand rubbed the back of her neck to soothe muscles she hadn’t used in a while.  A tired smile formed on her face as she thought about how invigorating it was to take down the ships and help everyone escape.  She squinted her eyes and stared into the sky, lazily kicking her dangling feet. 

She stretched out a foot and poked Ivankov in the knee.  “So, where are you going Ivankov?”

“Hm? I ah…” Ivankov searched for words that wouldn’t reveal too much.  “I’m going to meet up with a friend.”

“You’re not going with ex boss-man?”

“Nope.  My friend and I have some plans to attend to, and I stopped by to help out Croco-boy so as to make some cash to buy what we need.”

Riley nodded.

“How did you...end up with them?” Ivankov asked.

Riley thought for a moment.  “Oh, I met Doflamingo briefly 2 years ago.”

“Briefly,” Ivankov repeated.

“We talked for like 20 minutes. Then I left.”  She rested her head on her shoulder and continued.  “And I had told you the rest of the story before back in town.”

“Yes, I remember.” His brow beaded with sweat.  “Gracious, child.”

“What?”

Ivankov wiped his forehead. “To help someone to this extent, that you barely know.”

“That’s just what you should do, I think.”

Ivankov sighed. “True enough, I suppose.”  He occasionally side-eyed her like he had something more to say.  Ivankov suddenly smacked his open palm with a fist as he thought of something else.  “Speaking of, Candy-dragon, would you mind giving me a ride? My stop is in the opposite direction of Alabasta.”

“Okay. Can I have money to buy more rum?” 

Ivankov nearly fell off the ship.  “What happened to helping people out of the goodness of your heart?”

Riley grinned cheekily and turned to watch the others.  “Help me buy rum and I got you covered.” Ivankov could be heard groaning behind her.

* * *

 

Doflamingo and his crew ate around the mast in a circle, with the exception of Zero who stood on the far opposite end of the ship to minimize human contact.   

Despite the short time they had to gather groceries, Riley and Ivankov had made sure to gather essentials as well as things that would last.  While the food was nothing fancy, it had been a long time since they were able to eat; for one reason or another. Ravenous hands dove into the pile of open bags littered in the center of their circle.  They each made their own versions of “random-shit sandwiches.” 

Diamante piled several types of dried meats on his bread as well as a mountain of mustard. Trebol had a plethora of things that just don’t go together. Pica’s sandwich was full of pickles, but why?  Lao G made sure to stuff his sandwich with ingredients that had the letter G in them, even if that meant the sandwich wouldn’t taste  **g** ood. Jora’s sandwich consisted of a rainbow of different jelly flavors; she wouldn’t suppress her artistic sense for starvation, no sir.  Vergo’s was more simple, but it didn’t matter what was inside because it was going to end up on his face anyway. There were a few crewmembers Riley didn’t know the names of, but their sandwiches were just as quirky.

Doflamingo patiently allowed his crew to get their share before he worked on his random-shit sandwich.  He had gone with something more reasonable as sliced meats with potato chips. He arranged the contents in a way that would resemble something from a restaurant the best he could.

Ivankov nudged Riley’s arm with his elbow.  “You’re staring again.”

Riley shrugged.  As she smiled she told him, “You can tell a lot about people by what they eat.”

Ivankov raised a brow and tried to find humor in her statement but his smile faltered.  “Not enough I’m afraid.” 

Riley grew confused and looked up so he would elaborate.

“Do you even know who he is?” He pointed at Doflamingo, covering the secret gesture with his other hand.

“Why? Did you forget?” She shrugged again and continued watching the group.  “You asked his name before.”

“I was making sure  _ you _ knew who he was.” Ivankov sighed.  

“What are you implying?”

“He’s dangerous company, missy.” He made sure to speak low to not be heard by the others. “I meant what I said about not leaving you alone with those two.  They’re not to be messed around with.”

Riley’s expression soured and she squinted at him.  “I can form my own opinions as well as protect myself.”

“So I’ve seen earlier.  You’re something else. Even still…” He trailed off and side-eyed her again.  

Riley’s scowl deepened and she gripped the edge of the wood, outwardly grumpy about being lectured.  She planned to ignore him and so they sat silently for a few long moments.

“I don’t mean to reprimand you,”  Ivankov said finally in defeat. “I’m sorry.”

Riley glanced back and forth at him as if she were stubbornly fighting to keep being angry.  She gave up quickly and accepted his apology, sensing the genuineness emanating from him. Her posture relaxed and she said,  “...Thank you.” 

* * *

 

Doflamingo bit into his crunchy sandwich, savoring its simple yet  _ fantastic  _ flavor, as far as his hungry stomach was concerned.  He surveyed the crew who seemed to be enjoying their food as well, albeit of questionable quality.  Their strangeness was something he had years to grow used to, though.

He reached into another bag beside him, pulling out a bottle of rum.  It wasn’t his preferred drink, but he would be grateful to have the option of inebriation later.  

He set that beside him and passed around a jug of water for the others after pouring some for himself.  His parched mouth thanked him greatly for it and he nearly choked with how greedily he drank it. When the cup was empty, he slammed it down and scowled at his thoughts.  He hated being in these situations. To have food, water, other necessities be denied of him. To constantly be on the run. It made him angry.

“You alright, Young Master?” Jora asked, her voice almost inaudible.

He looked up, realizing all of his family members were looking at him. He grunted affirmation and lazily held up the bottle of rum in the gesture for a cheers.

They all smiled and roared out their comments of cheer, knocking their wooden mugs together.  Sloppily the crew devoured the food before them, some of them even grabbing second helpings. 

Doflamingo’s family understood his feelings about their livelihoods so they were always quick to jump into cheering him up.  Whether it would be with their company or by burning down the villages of those that crossed him, they would do it for him.

Zero lighting his cigar away from the group caught Trebol’s eye and in his boisterousness he called out to him.  “Ne ne! What’s your story huh?”

Zero frowned. “I don’t talk to the help.”

Doflamingo sneered. “Except for earlier, when you told me everything.”

The captain earned himself a glare from the shorter black-clad man.  “As far as I’m concerned, I was talking to a wall.”

Ignoring him, Doflamingo continued. “As you know, he paid us to take him to Alabasta.  He doesn’t seem at liberty to talk about it more.” He snickered, finally finding his humor now that he could relax. 

“Oh right, so are you going to settle down there? I heard it’s very pretty, an oasis in the desert.” Jora asked Zero and hummed dreamily.

Zero irritably chewed his cigar and refused to speak.

“You don’t look the type,” Diamante snorted.

Jora tuned in, still in her headspace.  “Adventure on the high seas, freedom from-”

“I’m not interested in any of that crap anymore,” Zero spat. “The pirates’ dream is worthless.”

Doflamingo grinned widely.  “That translates to getting his ass handed to him in the New World.”

Zero bit through his cigar, the burning half falling to the deck.  He stomped it out and discarded the useless end piece from his mouth, saying nothing.  Instead he faced away from them with the tiniest hint of red in his cheeks. It nearly caused him physical pain to resist lashing out at his chauffeurs.

Doflamingo’s laugh rang out in Zero’s expense.  The laughter was contagious and welcomed after the weeks of stress preceding today.  

“Hey, you two! Why ya standing over there?” Diamante called out to Riley and Ivankov.

“Come have some food,” Jora chimed in.

“Introduce yourselves properly,” Vergo ordered lowly.

“Don’t be strangers-iin!” the big hairy guy who was in fact a stranger himself bellowed cheerily.

At the call, Riley perked up and hopped off the edge landing on her feet.  Ivankov joined her but in a more casual manner. They both walked up to the group, Riley with a friendly expression and Ivankov a cautiously optimistic one.

“Hiii,” Riley said as she waved once and stood behind a young man in a suit with his back to her.  “I am called Riley.”

A greeting in unison echoed with varied enthusiasm. Riley prepared to remember their names each with a little mental note of her own as they began introducing themselves.

“Name’s Diamante.” She briefly caught his name before when she had been drunk but she has a pretty decent memory.  This guy somehow managed to be taller than Doflamingo. However that was possible is anyone’s guess. He had sharp facial features and pronounced lips.

“You may call me...LAO G!” The very matured man wearing a blue rabbit suit suddenly stood and posed dramatically.  He was the one who had saved her from a watery grave, even though a bit late for her liking. (but that was Doflamingo’s fault, for sure)  This name would be hard to forget. She might have to tease him later with words that use silent “G”s in them.

“Niihiihi!! Machvise is my name! Don’t forget-iin!” The previously unnamed hairy guy cheekily exclaimed.  He was very muscular and top-heavy with a red, short-haired curly beard. Big macho man Machvise that added unnecessary syllables to his words.

The man in front of her turned his head with a curt wave and smug smile.  “Hello, call me Senor Pink.” He was very well-kempt with slick black hair and wore a matching black suit.  Very clean, seemed like the least weird of the crew.

“Dasuyan dasuyan! My name is BUFFALO!” This one was strange.  He was very young, maybe around 10 or so. (big kid, hard to tell)  He had large front teeth. He was loud and wore his hair strangely like two antennae (or horns?) between a pink beanie hat. 

“Vergo-san.” She heard his name before, but he introduced it differently to her.  Mr. Food-face demanded respect through honorifics. He himself seemed to not hold much respect for anyone outside the crew.  She was almost surprised such a silly man could be so serious, but then again this seemed to be the theme of the crew. 

“Pica...” The big squeaky guy seemed to only speak when necessary.  He was sensitive about his high pitched voice. He wore a sort of helmet over the top of his face.  Don’t talk to him when hungover; bad for headaches.

“Hey deary! I’m Jora, the woman behind your beautiful clothing this morning!” The shapely woman sang.  “What’s that? You called me a master of fashion design? Oh stop it!” This lady was hearing things. But she was memorable by her two-colored hair and loud clothing. Don’t insult her artistic senses.

“Behehe.” Riley heard the laughter right in her ear.  She recoiled into her neck and leaned so far back that she could fall over with a poke. “I’m Trebol.  Hey, you were naked in the captain’s quarters weren’t you! Hey hey! You were! Behe!” He didn’t respect boundaries, physical or otherwise.  He was sticky. Don’t touch.

“Trebol, you’re too close.” Doflamingo warned with a wide grin as his subordinate heeded and backed away from the unbalanced woman.  He found it endlessly funny that she was trying her best not to look uncomfortable despite being in an inhuman position.

“Oh, sorry. Behehehe.” 

Riley spring-boarded back into an upright standing and sighed with relief.  She had decided to pretend Trebol never said anything, as everyone else seemed to miss it too. At least that’s how they were playing it.

Doflamingo then spread his arms like he was presenting the grand finale.  “Donquixote Doflamingo.” His name was as long as he was tall. No, she wouldn’t be stopping with the tall jokes anytime soon.  “This is my family.” She would keep note that he referred to his crew as family.

She could say that it would be hard to remember all their names, but they were all such individuals and all such characters that it would be hard to forget any of them.  She nodded a few times while looking around at everyone with a hard thinking expression.

“Got it. Jora, Pica, Senor Pink, Lao G, Diamante, Machvise, Buffalo, Vergo-san, Trebol and Doflamingo.” She said all of them in succession to solidify it for herself. 

Doflamingo hummed in response and he took a swig of the rum, exhaling satisfaction as he finished his gulp.  

Riley licked her lips and stared at the bottle. “Can I-”

“No.”  That was quick.

Ivankov found his voice and laughed as he said, “You know, Riley here was going to spend all that money on just rum.”

“That’s all you need!” Riley declared.

“Don’t be stupid,” Ivankov smacked her with the back of his hand.  She feigned hurt and ducked with her arms covering her head. 

Everyone laughed. 

“I would have preferred red wine.” Doflamingo said.

Riley narrowed her eyes accusingly at him.  There had never been a more sinful phrase uttered.  

“Riley, your dragon power is amazing, even though it could use more artistic flare,” Jora complimented (?) with a smile.

Her glare faded and she offered the woman a smile in return.  “Thank you!” She yipped as she sat down beside Senor Pink and crossed her legs.  The two shared a nod in curt greeting and Riley took his cup from him to drink the rest of the water despite his movement to protest it.  She simply smiled again when she finished and gave him back his cup. 

Ivankov remained standing behind Riley, but took notice of Zero by himself away from the group and sulking.

“What’s his problem?” he asked Doflamingo.

“Crocodile? Oh we pissed him off.” Doflamingo answered with the shittiest grin.

“Who?” Riley asked.   
“Oh heavens. Croco-boy is always angry, though,” Ivankov shrugged with his hands in the air.

Not exactly out of earshot, Zero audibly growled. His arms were still crossed and his back turned, and he had since found himself a new cigar to chew on.

“Only mentioned how he must’ve got his ass beat in the New World,” Doflamingo said innocently. 

“The New World is unkind to us all,” Ivankov tried to alleviate the embarrassment from Zero.  “Hmph, I’d like to see you do any better, Rookie.”

“I will,” he promised.  His grin never wavered. “Unlike Crocodile I still have a ship.”

“Who?” Riley repeated and poked Ivankov in the leg repeatedly like a pest.

“Me, you idiot,” Zero snapped finally. He turned and took a few steps toward the group to berate the easily-berated. “I purposely didn’t tell you my real name because I didn’t want you spouting it around to everyone you met.” He breathed in his cigar and exhaled the smoke as he continued, “In fact, forget you ever heard it. I don’t want you to use it. Ever.”

Riley leaned back and looked at him with her eyebrows raised indignantly. “I’ll just call you Mean Guy,” she said under her breath. “Cuz that’s what you are.”

Doflamingo cackled and his family laughed as well.  Crocodile haughtily swiped his coat over his body as he quickly returned to his post to brood and simmer in his meanness.  

* * *

 

They had been sailing for some hours and the sun slowly sank beneath the horizon.  The sky was lit with oranges and pinks and a chill began to settle with the coming night.  The group no longer sat in a circle but remained on the main deck closely enough to each other as various conversations went on.  

Riley spoke to some of the other crew members briefly but no party was up to holding small talk.  Right now it seemed like they were winding down from a long day and only had the gumption to speak if they had something of substance to talk about.

Ivankov had begun dozing off while leaning against the wall, his poofy hair acting as a pillow and his cloak a blanket.  Riley snuck away quietly from sitting beside him and sauntered over to Doflamingo on the other side of the ship.

When it became too dim to read, Doflamingo closed his book and put it beside him.  He watched Riley walk up and sit down beside him. 

“What were you reading?” Riley asked as she leaned back comfortably on the side of the ship.

“A book,” he answered flatly.

Riley squinted and shot him a dirty look but couldn’t hide her amused smirk. 

Doflamingo’s face wore a tired expression as he rested his head against the wood as well.  He silently watched the tired crew, some moseying to their rooms and others finding a place to take watch.

Riley angled her head to look up at the darkening sky, watching the stars emerge into existence to the ambiance of the calm sea.  She sat there calmly enjoying the soft sounds of the ocean, the occasional footsteps of the few who remained out and the otherwise silence that hung over the ship.

On the deck, Lao G, Diamante, Vergo, and Ivankov remained. The first looked to be walking around to exhaust his remaining energy, something that seemed like everyone was used to him doing around this time as they paid him no mind. Vergo stood with his back against the mast, his arms crossed as he dutifully kept watch where Doflamingo’s own gaze wasn’t scanning. Diamante was watching over the sea keeping watch there for any ships on the horizon but the sea remained as calm as ever.

“So…” Riley craned her body to get a look at his face as she ventured to have conversation with the tall dark and brooding young man. 

In response he only grunted.

“What are you still doing out?” She asked. “You seem tired.”

“I’m keeping watch over Crocodile, if that’s not obvious.”

“Ah okay.  Well, I don’t think Mean Guy will do anything. You’re his only ride to shore and he can’t swim.  I’m definitely not flying his rude ass anywhere.”

He weakly smirked at her comments.  “All the same.”

Riley shrugged and leaned back again.

Diamante left his post, bored, and went indoors mumbling to himself.  Lao G finally wore himself out and followed suit, probably to rest until it was his turn to keep watch.

Beside her, Doflamingo’s brows remained furrowed as he stared relentlessly forward into space.  She sensed that he wanted to say something so she side-eyed him curiously to watch him. His expression showed deep thought, his mouth pressed firmly in a hard line.  It looked like he was trying to find solutions to problems unknown to her. There just seemed to be a lot of stress being worked through behind those dark shades he always wore.

“We’ll be here awhile,” Riley commented.

“Hm.”

“It’s kind of cold,” she added.

He slightly turned his head but didn’t look at her.

“Can I have my coat back?” She reached out and petted the sleeve of the pink feathered coat.

Without a word, he fully turned his head and gave her a deadpan look.

She stared back at him and slowly retracted her hand to herself, folding it in her lap. 

He returned to his original position looking forward again.

After a few moments, Riley sucked on her teeth and asked, “Do you have a fireplace then?”

“On a wooden ship,” Doflamingo said. “You’re asking me if I have a fireplace.”

“Yes.”

“On a wooden ship…”

“...” Riley put her head down, blushing a little out of embarrassment.

“We do actually.” He grinned mischievously, laughing when he watched her head shoot back up to glare daggers into him.  “Diamante!”

“I’m already on it!” Diamante burst through the door caring a stack of folded things.  

He walked to the center of the deck in front of the mast, behind where Vergo stood. He held onto the ends of the fabric and unfolded it in one toss.  

“You’re very intuitive,” Doflamingo commented.

“I’m not really though,” Diamante argued.

“But you are!”

“IF YOU SAY SO THEN I AM! AHH!” He angrily shouted, causing Ivankov to stir in his slumber.  

Diamante flapped the fabric once more before it suddenly grew into a 4-dimensional object.  Riley watched with amazement as the previously flat fireplace become full as it fell onto the deck.  It was built in such a way that prevented the bottom of it from getting too hot and burning the wooden ship.  

Diamante huffed and crossed his arms and legs as he flopped on the deck in front of the fireplace and glared for whatever reason.

Riley crawled on her knees up to the fireplace and prodded it.  She then stared at the tall man in awe. “What power is that?”

He eyed her cautiously and said, “Huh? Humph, I’m the flag human. I ate the flag-flag fruit.”  

“It looks really handy,” she said, laying flat on her stomach to get a look under the fireplace to find more secrets.  “How does it work?”

“Anything I touch becomes flag-like in nature,” he declared.

“It’s great!” Riley almost hollered.

“Humph! If you say it is I’ll believe it this once!!!” He screamed back, leaning in her direction and almost yelling her face off.

Doflamingo walked up from behind laughing.  “You should be glad,” he told her as he sat down between them. “He doesn’t let just anybody compliment him.”

Sitting up and sticking a finger in her ringing ears, she gave him a look.  “What.” It was the most ridiculous thing to say. “If you say so.”

Vergo approached then with a lighter to get the fire started, but Riley held her hand up and without even transforming she puffed a tendril of fire onto the wood inside.  Vergo flicked his lighter closed and it was evident he wanted to berate her for being rude but opted out of it, returning to his post and keeping watch.

Doflamingo watched as Riley returned to her seat.  The flames came to life and shed a brilliant warm glow over the three of them.  Diamante seemed to be wary of her abilities but leaned over to lay on his side and take a nap.

“Speaking of abilities,” Doflamingo said. “You have a mythical zoan fruit.”

“I guess so,” Riley replied.

“I’ve never seen a dragon look like that.”

“You’ve seen other dragons?”

“You know what I mean.” He retorted. “In stories and the like. What model is it?”

“I don’t really know,” she admitted. “I have just been calling myself a Western Tropical Dragon.”

“There has to be information on it in some Devil Fruit encyclopedia.”

“I’m not sure, I am probably one of the few who have had this if not the only one.” 

“How would you know?”

“I’ve had it for a long time.”

Doflamingo chuckled. “Well, anyway… Others seem to have a different name for you,” he grinned evilly, referring to the Bluenana Shark misnomer.

“Don’t.” She warned knowingly.

He snickered uncontrollably to himself, only giggling harder when she shrank and her expression changed into an angry little goblin’s face.

* * *

They sat there for about an hour and a half, warming themselves by the fire.  Diamante occasionally snored beside them. Ivankov fell over and got more comfortable than he had been sitting; he was in deep sleep for sure. Soon Vergo stretched, mentioning that he would be going in to wake up Lao G and he walked into the cabin. Crocodile eventually found it impossible to stay up any longer and he built a sand fort for himself to sleep inside, as if someone would make an attempt on his life if he didn’t set up a barrier.

Riley’s gaze remained on the dancing flames, almost hypnotized by the lashing fire. She was probably going to be heading to sleep soon, feeling the familiar tug of exhaustion pulling on her conscious.

Doflamingo shifted in his spot uncomfortably and side-eyed her. The burning itch he had been feeling before finally had nagged him enough to speak up.

“Oi,” he said suddenly, almost spooking her.

“Hm?”  Riley remembered to blink her eyes after staring into the fire.

“You should join our family.” He said simply, not even trying to present this as a question it came out more like an order.

“I...what?” Riley cocked her head to the side.

“I don’t make this offer lightly.” He warned.  “I normally wait until I’ve gotten to know people well enough to be trusted.”

“Ah..”

“And your power would be very beneficial for us.  Flight would provide us with a new method of getting the drop on our enemies, and your fire a protective wall for escape should we need it.”

“I see… thank you!”

“So your answer is yes,” He said with certainty. He did not turn to look at her once while talking.

“No.”

Doflamingo nearly fell over, bracing himself with a hand.  He turned his head quickly to gawk at her. His face really looked as if no one has ever told him “no” before. “What?! Why?”

Riley smiled awkwardly and shrugged. “I don’t really know any of you.”

He grew angry, almost unable to keep his voice down.  “Then why even help us this much if you’re not interested in being a member of the crew? You aren’t paid, you weren’t even treated well from the start to warrant any of this.”

Riley hummed deeply as she gathered her thoughts.  “I think you are interesting. I want to be your friend.  Even if you make me angry, I think you are funny. And people want to help out their funny interesting friends.”

Doflamingo’s face contorted in pure confusion. “Friends,” he repeated. 

“Haven’t you had a friend before?”

“I don’t need friends when I have family.”

“Well...Friends are like family that don’t live with you,” she argued, putting out her lip in defiance.  

He did not look convinced, still seething that anyone had the gall to deny him.  It could be audibly heard as he gritted his teeth together. The flames lit up the many lines of his furrowed angry face but he seemed to accept her answer after a few long moments.  If anything he only accepted for the time being because he planned to convince her at a later time to join his crew as a very useful member to their cause.

Truthfully she wanted to explore the Blue Sea more, but since meeting this gang of characters she thought about actually traveling with them.  Once he asked though, she knew she couldn’t. It felt too soon to settle but she too had the feeling they would be meeting many times over in the future.

She crawled over to the mast and coiled up into a ball without straying too far from the fire.  She made sure she was firmly against the mast before she settled down and fell soundly asleep. Doflamingo would follow suit within the hour, able to sleep on the deck being replaced by Diamante on the Croco-Watch.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

AN: I know it was a lot of talking but hopefully it was interesting. It took so long because I didn’t want this chapter to be lame. I understand I’m probably not the best dialogue-writer but that’s what this is for, practice! :)

 

I am following the world timeline and working with the blank spaces between as well as exploring character history and interactions.  There will be a lot of original stories involving the Donquixote family and their struggles up til current timeline! Long story hopefully that will be updated more frequently than it has been...

 

**Dragonfruit timeline in correlation to One Piece:** 22 years ago

 

**Senor Pink:** 24 years old

**Buffalo:** 8 years old

**Doflamingo:** 19 years old

 

There’s probably going to be a lot of edits in this chapter in case you want to re-read it once the next one comes out


	9. Not Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slice of life and french toast on Vergo's cheek

Riley woke in the middle of the night, pressing her back against the mast to make sure it was still there. The fire dimmed since she had fallen asleep but provided a bit of warmth.  She opened her eyes to peek around. Diamante still snored on the opposite side of the fireplace, Vergo was gone, Crocodile’s mountain of sand remained ever-excessively tall and thick, Ivankov passed out by the wall.  Doflamingo was still awake and sitting cross legged, however he seemed to be on the edge of consciousness.

She slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes and stretched with a quiet grunt and squeak.

Doflamingo rose his head as Riley disturbed the silence of the calm night.  He watched her tiredly as she shifted to her knees and started staring at him.

Shifty-eyed, she made sure her movements did not wake anyone.  Then she scrunched her face for a second, suddenly thinking of something urgent.

He squinted at her through his dark shades as she awkwardly crawled to him.

When she reached him, she said, “Doflamingo.”  She stopped though and surveyed him up and down before sighing and standing to her feet to get a better height-equality to tell him this thing. She leaned in and whispered, “I have to pee.”

His shoulders bounced with a quiet laughter and he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Of course you do.”

“I mean I can just go fly over the ocean but I’m not going far,” Riley warned.

“No...Come with me,” Doflamingo drowsily said, moving to get up.

“You could just tell me where it is though.”

“ _Could_ I,” he added with disinterest. “I’m heading to bed anyway.”

Riley silently and childishly performed a little self-congratulatory dance for successfully ‘winning’ her game. She hopped in place while she waited for him to stand.

The moon high in the sky lit Doflamingo’s silhouette in an eerie silver glow, the irregular edges of his feathered coat giving his dimly lit appearance an extra edge even as he slumped with tiredness.  She was caught staring again and she blinked her eyes shut as he put his whole hand over her face and walked ahead of her. Her face was freed from his massive palm after a few of his steps so she fixed her bangs and followed with a goofy smile.

The two of them soundlessly walked away from their miniature campsite by the mast and across the wide wooden deck. Doflamingo had made a few glances at the sand castle on his ship before feeling satisfied that it wasn’t moving at all.  He strode up to the cabin door and pulled it open, standing in a way that Riley would pass under his arm.

She took her sweet time, crossing her hands behind her back and rubbernecking to see behind her.  The upside-down view of his moonlit veiny grumpy face made her grin as skipped further in, stepping aside to lean against the wall to give him room to pass her. This large circular cabin had couches, a large round center table and many round windows adorning the walls.  There were stairs leading below deck into darkness. She only vaguely recalled the surroundings since she had been inebriated the last time. She didn’t even remember the stairs at all.

He audibly exhaled through his nose too tired to even scold her. He led her down the flight of stairs into the vast hallway of the ship’s living space.  

Trebol exited from a room at the foot of the stairs.  His expression lit up when he saw them in the same stupid grin he normally wore.  He leaned into Riley’s personal space, making her flatten against the wall and she tried to remain as composed as she could.  “Ne ne, going to the Captain’s room again? **Behehe**!”  He was rudely loud, talking above a whispering volume.

“Good _night_ , Trebol,” Doflamingo jutted in, substituting an answer to his question with a firm dismissal.  

“Behehe! Goodnight, Young Master,” Trebol bowed his head and squeezed past Doflamingo to go upstairs, presumably to take up his guard duty for the night.

When Trebol was gone, Doflamingo stood up straighter to stretch his back.

Riley stared up at him and around at the ceiling.  The height of both the doorway and hallway were very tall to comfortably suit him and Diamante, and probably Pica as well.  She noticed the door that Trebol had come out of wasn’t closed-- it swung inward-- and she could see the inside was what looked like a half-bathroom with a toilet and sink.  

Riley started walking in front of Doflamingo to go inside but he stopped her with a hand on the handle.

“I really wish he’d shut the door,” Doflamingo mumbled.  As he pulled it shut he took notice of Riley’s glaring, as if he were doing this to torment her.  Which in all fairness wasn’t a bad idea. He grinned and told her, “You don’t want to use that one.”

“Why not?” Riley crossed her arms and stared up at him as he hovered directly above her face.

“The… sticky, gets everywhere.”

Riley’s face suddenly looked like she’d eaten a whole lemon, it was scrunched tightly in the most unappealing way.  The way the moonlight from the stairwell lit up her appalled expression only intensified the mien of sheer disgust. It took all Doflamingo had to not laugh at her exaggerated reaction and wake up everyone in the bedrooms.

“We have four bathrooms,” Doflamingo explained through a wide grin. “There’s a bathroom attached to my room, one for Jora, a full bathroom for the main crew, and one for Trebol.”

Riley’s features only softened a bit, her nose stuck in a scrunch.  “That sounds expensive to have built. How’d you afford that?”

Doflamingo snickered then, causing Riley to regard him questionably. “It’s a good story.”

“Well tell me then!” Riley demanded eagerly.

“You see, we ran into a bit of luck a couple years ago.”

He began walking forward and down the hall, which was surprisingly vast. The ship really was massive, and it looked like each member of the crew had their own rooms.  There was even stairs leading to a third floor where no doubt more rooms would be found. Aside from their chatter, Doflamingo’s shoes were the only noise echoing through the hallway.  Riley followed close behind, careful not to trip over his legs because of his long slower strides.

“There was this ridiculous person,” he continued, having visible difficulty keeping composure and telling the story with a straight face.  “This person gave an entire pile of gold and treasure to undeserving scum, ignorant of its true worth in exchange for cheap loaves of ciabatta bread.”

As his tale progressed, the further her eyebrows lowered and the deeper her frown grew as she knew exactly where he was going.

“So we kindly liberated the commoner of their accidental wealth to take the burden on our own shoulders. Then we renovated their restaurant into a _flat_.”

“You’re such a dick.”

“Pirate,” he corrected after snorting. He could feel the daggers being glared into his back but they just tickled him even more.

“Synonymous really,” Riley massaged her neck after having to look up for so long.

They stopped a little over half-way through the corridor at the wide door Riley recognized. Doflamingo went ahead inside and left the door wide open for her.  She followed him in as he removed his coat and hung it over the chair by the desk.

“The bathroom’s right  behind there,” he gestured behind the door to his room which was blocking an entryway.

“I hadn’t noticed that before,” she commented, closing the door to his room to go inside the bathroom.

“You’re a dumb drunk,” he explained simply while loosening his tie.

“Die!” Riley called out as she disappeared into the restroom.

The inside of the bathroom was dimly lit.  The fixed awning allowing fresh sea air and moonlight inside was made with obscured glass for privacy.  A grounded shelf full of scented soaps and other toiletries Doflamingo uses sat beside the toilet. There was a full shower with no doors with the tiled floor dipping to lead all the water down the drain in the center.  The shower seemed to be worked by a small gas-powered machine for both heating the water and forcing it through the showerhead.

The toilet was like any she’d seen in public places or houses she visited. She hadn’t been on many ships, but the last one didn’t have any such rooms like these.  They used head at the front of the ship as their toilets.

Riley admired the bathroom for a moment longer before nature called and she finally ran to the toilet.

 

* * *

 

 

After washing up, Riley exited the bathroom and crossed her arms together to rub either side for warmth.  She saw Doflamingo already lying in bed, his discarded suit beside the desk where her old clothes used to sit.   She noticed those had since found a new place in the trash can nearby. She walked around and touched the coat absentmindedly.  She glanced at the door to leave, then back at Doflamingo who had shifted under his covers.

“I still don’t seem to have found space in this bed,” Doflamingo considered, breaking the silence.

Riley scowled. “You wake up just to pester me.”

“I couldn’t go to sleep until I pissed you off one more time,” he admitted with a yawn.  

The curtain covering the window didn’t allow the bright moonlight in to illuminate his features, but she could tell he wasn’t wearing his sunglasses.

“The floor still has your name on it if you want,” he offered with fake kindness.

“I’m just going back to my spot with the warm fireplace by the comfortable wooden mast.” She tried to sound sarcastic with her contradicting use of adjectives but the attempt fell flat.

Doflamingo chuckled. “You’re going to be disappointed.”

Riley huffed, reaching for the doorknob. “There’s a sheer absence of Doflamingo outside, how could I be disappointed in that?”

He kept laughing quietly while he pulled the covers over his shoulders and turned on his side. “ _Nighty night,_ then.”

 

* * *

 

 

Riley made it back outside.  She stood by the dulled fireplace and the offending figure sitting in her prospective bed.  She was disappointed.

Trebol took notice of her standing there and giggled, the dangling snot catching the glittering light of the moon as it swung.  “Behehe, what happened, he kicked you out after such a short time!”

“I wanted to sleep there…” Riley pouted.

“Ne! Too bad! This is my spot!” Trebol declared, patting the mast behind him with a firm slap.  

“You got rid of the fire too,” she whined.

“My sticky is flammable!” He replied, waving his hands around as he spoke.  “Now go away! You’re distracting me!”

She scowled and scanned the ship. Everywhere else felt unwelcoming, with grains of loose Mean-Guy sand being blown around and scattered across the floorboard.  Ivankov snored ungracefully on the other side. There was too much sticky surrounding the whole of the mast, like Trebol didn’t want her there at all. The general outside was just too cold and there was nothing to lean against.

Riley growled lowly before quiet-stomping away, her head bowed down between raised shoulders in a display of her grumpy defeat.

“Behehe!” Trebol laughed victoriously.

 

* * *

 

 

Doflamingo peeked as he heard the door to his bedroom open again.  Riley’s steps were slow, as if she was torn between being quiet and stomping around angrily.  His wide smirk was hidden by the darkness.

Her balled fists relaxed as she found herself in front of the chair where his coat hung.  She turned her head to peek over her shoulder, squinting defiantly at the dark area Doflamingo slept in. Pulling it off, she fixed up a nest similar to the one from the other night against the wall.  She hid inside and used the sleeves as pillows against the wall. After shifting around some, she finally became comfortable and fell into slumber.

Doflamingo would forgive her this once for taking the coat without asking, if only because he didn't want her to know he was still awake.  It was curious that she chose not to sleep in one of the many couches in the cabin, and the thought made him want to laugh.

 

* * *

 

 

Before sunrise, Riley woke again. She stretched vigorously and escaped from her feathery cocoon, and hopped to her feet. She retrieved the coat from the floor, and making sure Doflamingo was still asleep, she returned it to the chair where she got it.  Doflamingo had pulled the blankets over his head at some point in the night to trap the warmth inside since it had grown decently cold outside.

She decided not to look out the window this time in case Trebol was creeping again, and ran swiftly out the door on nimble toes.  Once in the halls, she quietly shut the door and a smell intrigued her nostrils. She lifted her nose up to find the trail and her feet took her to a cracked doorway.  She peeked inside to see Vergo in the kitchen with an apron on and instead of a chef’s hat he wore the half-chewed end piece of a loaf of bread on his cheek. He was at the stove making some food, plates stacked with steaming piles of food meant for the crew.

Riley pushed the door open further to investigate. “What are you maki-”

“Get out.”

She stopped dead in her tracks and reversed out the door again. “Ooookay!” She said wide-eyed and the door was firmly closed in her face.

Riley turned on her heels and traveled down the hallway to go back outside.  She could hear activity in some of the rooms of crewmembers waking up early. In one room was garbled mumbling that sounded like chanting “Gee!” followed by spitting and an indoor-voice yell “G!!!” Beside that one was sing-song humming she assumed belonged to Jora.  Lao-G and Jora were apparently very much morning people.

She took a little bit of time to examine the structures of the ship.  This hallway was wide and fairly tall for a ship room. There were doors leading to rooms on either side, about 11 rooms she counted as well as two sets of staircases.  She wasn’t interested in exploring the floor below her just yet, finding the idea of running into another cranky “Vergo” being rude at her unappealing.

Instead she followed the hall to the end.  The bedroom doors each had symbols engraved into them with neat painting to make them stand out.  There was a heart, diamond, club, and spade symbol that were most prominent on 4 of the doors. Doflamingo’s door was just adorned with his pirate’s emblem.  Lao G’s door had what you could expect initialed on the wood. The other doors were more obscure in designs, but she could tell which room was Jora’s by the amount of color on it.  The entire door seemed to be different material entirely from the rest of them, actually. The bathrooms had silly silhouettes drawn on for the individual users, Jora and Trebol, and then just the words “family bath” for the main restroom.  Everything was so specifically labeled, incredibly personalized and almost homey in a way.

Finished with snooping around, she climbed upstairs to the cabin area.  Sitting on one of the couches with a cup of coffee on the table was Diamante, still in what was probably his pajamas and socks.  He barely acknowledged her, reading from a newspaper on his lap. It was likely fresh from a morning News Coo that found their ship during his aimless flights.

Through a window viewing the deck she saw that the mountain of sand was gone, a grumpy Crocodile standing with his arms crossed.  He held a cigar between his teeth and he was staring in the direction of sunrise, watching the horizon. Ivankov was awake and fussing with a mini mirror and fixing his makeup. Riley left the window and approached the couch beside Diamante, curious to see the contents of the newspaper.

She walked up and sat beside him with a heavy thud, bouncing the entire couch.  Without moving his head he slowly blinked and looked up, as if someone were in front of him to share his incredulousness with.

He blinked again returning his gaze to the paper and adjusted it straight.  Riley leaned in to peer over his elbow at the images on the pages. Diamante warily allowed the physical contact as she tried to get a better view.  There were pictures of the island they had just left with captions describing multiple pirate-related disturbances being dealt with and how they were upping security there. The Donquixotes weren’t mentioned specifically.

Other pictures depicting Marines scattered the blurbs.  She took a quick break from reading and glanced at the table.  All the while, Diamante watched her through peripherals cautiously.  His gait faltered when she leaned forward and stole his cup of coffee and took a long sip before he could stop her.  All he managed was an unintelligible shout. He scrambled to a straight-sitting position, removing his foot from its resting place on the table and glared accusingly at her.  

Diamante was a loud person who had a lot to say, but he must prefer saving his energy in the mornings.  He needed proper audiences for his ranting.

Riley recoiled from the sip and spit the black coffee back into the cup.  “That’s kinda nasty.” She replaced the cup on the table and sat cross legged, leaning back to peruse the paper again.

He squinted, now abandoning any ideas finishing his coffee.  “Get off,” he said hoarsely, using his foot to shove her back away from him on the couch.  She fell over, still cross legged but now sideways.

Riley scowled, deep in thought suddenly as she smacked her lips together.  She sat up quickly and glared at the cup. “I change my mind. I think I like it now.”

“Have at it, it’s your own damn backwash.” He grumbled, hiding his face in the parchment.  His foot remained on the couch to keep Riley at leg’s-length. (which was really long)

“Yes,” Riley took the cup in both hands and sipped again.  She cringed but kept drinking and hummed a “hmm!” of approval with each sip.

They heard footsteps coming upstairs and soon was revealed to be from Lao G and Jora.  They both greeted the two of them, sitting on another couch. Jora was dressed so brightly Riley thought someone could mistaken her for the sun.  Lao G was in his usual blue rabbit-like skin tight outfit.

Diamante gave up the newspaper to offer to them which they took and shared between the two of them.  Lao G had to put on some square glasses to read better.

Riley sat there sipping coffee and staring at the others.  They each sensed her staring and would occasionally glance up to return her staring with confusion or grumpiness.  

As the sun rose higher in the sky, the ship began to liven up with activity.  The smell of Vergo cooking breakfast filled the entire cabin, mustering appetites in everyone who smelled it.  Since sitting there, Machvise and Senor Pink had left the cabin to hang out on deck with Trebol.

Pica joined them in the sitting area on what was probably his very own special chair, resilient to his sharp armor he never took off.  Riley decided to pester him.

“How come you always wear that armor?” She asked.

Pica scowled while sipping his coffee.  “What?”

“That armor, isn’t it uncomfortable. It stabs everything,” Riley said.

He grumbled squeakily, appearing hesitant to respond.  “Because I like it.”

“You’re going to grow into that shape if you never take it off,” Jora scolded like a mother would.  She had probably been simmering on that thought for a long time and waited for her chance to say it.

“That sounds cool as fuck,” Riley interjected.  She was wide-eyed and observed the long metal spikes, trying to imagine what a person would look like with naturally pointy shoulders.

Pica couldn’t hide his smirk and he straightened in his chair, shifting his shoulders to make his armor clink together.  “Hm hm!”

Jora also couldn’t hide her sneer at Riley for encouraging this habit of Pica’s.

Vergo came up the steps with a huge tray full of hot plates.  The breakfast appeared to be a ton of french toast. He sat the tray down on the table in front of them and crossed his arms.  The contrast of his stance, expression and the peach colored apron he wore as well as the bread that still stuck to his face like static was bewildering to say the least.  After getting glared at however Riley tried to find something new to focus on, so she stared at the plates of food instead.

Jora stood and clapped her hands together excitedly. “I’ll go tell the others outside!” She scurried past the others and over to the door before stopping. “Er...should I invite-”

“We don’t do catering.” Vergo told her grumpily.

She squinted defiantly but exited the room to tell everyone about breakfast being ready.

Doflamingo made his way up the steps.  His hair was disheveled but he wore a neat black suit nonetheless.  He sluggishly walked further into the room while rubbing his neck tiredly.  Upon noticing the leg barrier keeping Riley away from Diamante he curiously raised a brow.

“Oi oi, I see you’re making friends,” Doflamingo commented with a grin.

“He gave me this coffee,” Riley chirped, waving the near-empty cup in the air.

She received the dirtiest look in the entire world from Diamante.  In response he shoved her with the butt of his heel and pulled away to angrily sit with his legs crossed.  Riley held steadfast, careful not to spill the remaining contents of the mug and retained her happy expression.

Doflamingo seemed to understand and he snickered.  He changed the subject by giving attention to Vergo. “Vergo, you outdid yourself with the french toast today.”

“Only fitting considering the circumstances,” Vergo shrugged.  He had an odd way of describing a celebration. He put a hand to his chin thoughtfully and added, “You see I also made everyone perfect hash browns.”

“There’s no hash browns,” Doflamingo countered flatly.

“Oh, you’re right. There’s no hash browns.” Vergo agreed.

Riley watched them interact with a genuine smile.  The whole crew is entirely too silly.

“When are we eating?” Diamante impatiently grumbled.

“I’m **g** lad for the french toast! Thank you Ver **g** o-san,” Lao G hollered, leaning off the couch and posing at the plates of food.

Jora returned from her venture with a train of people following along.  Machvise, Trebol, Senor Pink, and even Ivankov entered the room after her.

“Looks like a party in here,” Senor Pink commented, hands in pockets. He parked himself on the couch next to Jora and Lao G.

“Smells good, iin!” Machvise whooped excitedly, finding a spot beside Pica in another big loveseat that was more like a single lounge chair for someone so big like him.

Ivankov stayed by the door, eyeing the food with his mouth agape.  “The chefs on our ship never make us french toast.”

“You’re in for a treat, Vergo-san’s french toast is killer!” Jora squealed cheerfully.

“Jora, I told you not to invite them,” Vergo said in a deadpan tone.

“What’s that? I’m the most beautiful thoughtful woman you’ve ever met?” She blushed madly, wiggling giddily on the couch. “Stop it!”

Running up the steps came Buffalo who looked panicked. “You all aren’t eating without me are you?! You know french toast is my favorite!”

“We haven’t started yet you idiot, behehe.” Trebol meanly scolded and sat in his own chair.  He must get the furniture sticky too. No where was safe.

Buffalo sat on the floor in front of the table, hands ready to pile a plate full of toast.

Doflamingo took a seat across from Riley and soon the dining area was pleasantly full up.  

Everyone began taking turns filling their plate, Riley going first, grabbing 4 slices and putting the plate on her lap.  The empty coffee cup was abandoned on the table. She rudely ate the french toast dry before everyone even finished grabbing their share, not bothering with a fork.

“It tastes better with syrup,” Doflamingo teased.

“Ith burter wif wat?” Her mouth barely closed.

“Nothing, carry on,” he said grinning.

She made room in her cheeks to respond to his teasing. “And you weren’t going to feed me!”

“Careful now, I can still take it back.

Riley suddenly swallowed the mouthful whole and stared back with a childish grin, as if saying ‘try taking it now!’

Doflamingo looked at her in a way that somehow silently spoke ‘maybe I will.’

“Excuse me, Riley,” Jora butted in. “I have been wondering.”

Riley eyed her curiously as she shoveled more food into her mouth with her bare hands.

“What ever happened to that outfit you were wearing only just yesterday morning, hm?” Jora asked.  The sound of breaking glass echoed inside Riley’s head and her eyes like wide saucers. “It used to be my favorite, you know. You looked wonderful in it! Maybe not as good as me though.”

“I was wondering that myself,” Doflamingo admitted.

The crew all turned toward Riley expectantly, clanking metal of utensils on porcelain dishes.

“Well, you see..” Riley stammered.

“It exploded into shreds when she had transformed,”  Ivankov explained. He had at some point made his way to stand beside her next to the couch, but did not sit.  Ivankov was really anxious about getting some french toast, but he didn’t want to impose or be rude by going before the hosts. Almost everyone had their plates now, Vergo had gone last after Doflamingo.  Finally, he could grab some food… “Those old rags couldn’t fit a dragon of _her_ caliber,” he continued, leaning over the table like a predator finding his prey.

Riley shakily smiled, rubbing the back of her neck. “Yeah, I’m real sorry.  Thank you for loaning them to me though.”

Jora sulked, her shoulders sagging.  “It can’t be helped,” she groaned.

“Ne ne, but you were wearing that shirt when you landed,” Trebol protested accusingly.

Ivankov narrowed his eyes at Riley, now admittedly curious as well when he was reminded of this.  “Yes, you did put that on _after_ you transformed in town…”

Caught red-handed, Riley’s face turned red with the guiltiest embarrassment.  “Y-you know, devil fruits, they’re weird. Who knows?” She cleared her throat and sank into the couch.  Her own plate of food empty beside her on the cushion.

Doflamingo was unimpressed, not appreciating someone purposefully doing something insulting to his family member.

Uncomfortable as she sensed his growing negativity, she shoved Ivankov in the arm. “Hey Ivankov, yesterday didn’t you say you had to go somewhere? Let’s go so you’re not late.”

“Now now,” Ivankov scolded, swatting her away. “They invited us for breakfast and I fully intend on taking up that offer, I’m famished! Hee haw!”

Doflamingo’s accusing gaze turned to Ivankov now. “Actually, who and why are you here? I never agreed to take you anywhere.  This isn’t a charity.”

Ivankov froze just before he could grab any food.  He barely managed to choke out, “Y-You know what, Candy-dragon? I think it definitely is time to go.”

Riley enthusiastically nodded and launched herself off the couch, fleeing to the door and opening it.  Her body engulfed in blue transforming fire. The blue dragon stood there in the doorway swaying her tail anxiously.  Ivankov chewed his nails and longingly gazed at the french toast that got away, but gave up and ran after Riley. She fluidly turned away from the others and leapt into the sky, Ivankov acrobating onto her back mid-air.

“See you later Doflamingo, Pica, Jora, Buffalo, Lao-G, Machvise, Vergo-san and Diama-...” Riley’s voice faded away as she left the awestruck people behind; she had been naming every family member and couldn’t finish until she was out of earshot.

She was gone now, leaving the door open.  On the deck they could see Crocodile glaring at the scene with confusion before realizing everyone saw him.  He turned away quickly, mustn’t let anyone think he’s interested. He definitely didn’t want to eat their stupid food either.

Buffalo continued stuffing his face while everyone was distracted.  He got more than his fair share of food piled onto his plate, pretending it was only his first by eating the evidence.  He grinned evilly as he dumped syrup, making the percentage of toast to syrup ratio questionable.

“She’s a flighty one,” Senor Pink unintentionally quipped, and broke the temporary silence.  He cleaned syrup off of his chin daintily with a handkerchief.

“Did she really have to say _all_ of our names?” Diamante said with his mouth full.

“ _Again_.” Vergo added in a deadpan tone.  He had a new piece of toast on his cheek now.

“I’ll make her pay for takin **g** advanta **g** e of your kindness, Jora!” Lao G declared, punching the air with an uppercut.  He nearly sent his food flying.

Doflamingo laughed. “We’ll see her again,” he started, pausing to find the bottom of the rum bottle he procured from somewhere. “Then she can repay us with another favor.”

“Behehe! She’ll be drowning in debt with favors!” Trebol found his own joke hilarious and he cackled and reclined back in his chair causing snot to fly messily everywhere. His plate of food flopped over syrup-side down on his chest and added to his stickiness.

Diamante laughed too, but it was unclear whether it was at Trebol’s joke or because of his large sloppy body falling over comically with the pile of food.

It was true Riley only seemed to be “owing” them things.  They were no doubt referring to the money, food, board and saving her life from the watery depths.  Even if these things were all their fault to begin with.

Jora was grateful that her family was there for her, but she really just wanted someone to share outfits with.  If Riley was coming back, there would be more outfits to share. Maybe some that would fit her as a dragon. If anything, this was a challenge to her artistic prowess and one she intended on not losing!

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

AN: Longest chapter yet! Hope you liked it! Got some good shit planned for the next few… _plot_...

 

There are smaller hallways on opposite sides of the rooms for cannons. 

Their ship doesn't appear to have cannon room in the show but it's weird to not have cannons on the ship.  So the hallways for those have windows as well that are normally obscured but open when the person wants them to be

It's really convoluted but this was drawn up due to an oversight on my part, because I realized with the description I wrote it didn't make sense for Trebol to be looking through the window unless he had a reason/was physically able to be there. Hope it doesn't bother anyone that much, I don't intend to mess with it anymore.

 


	10. On the Rocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> get it because that refers to ice in drinks

The odd pair of travelers had flown for some time and once the Donquixote ship was out of view their speed slowed to a more leisurely pace.  Riley’s wing beats steadied as she rode the streams of wind.

Ivankov audibly exhaled and his position on the dragon’s back relaxed.  He sat up straight and adjusted his windblown hair back in order. He couldn’t help but be confused when he noticed the corner of Riley’s reptilian mouth pulled up in a smile.

He leaned forward, carefully propping a hand on one of her neck spines so he could be heard above the whistling wind. “You’re surprisingly casual despite the fact that we just barely escaped certain harm,” Ivankov tsked.

“There was never any threat,” Riley cocked her head to the side to eye him.

“Oh really? Then why did you high-tail it out of there, candy dragon?” Ivankov retorted unimpressed.

“Because it was funny.”

“How old _are_ you?” Ivankov asked, bewildered.

Riley tilted her head again and brought her hand up to count on fingers to think. “I’m about sev-”

“It was rhetorical! Oh my lord,” Ivankov hollered with exasperation, cutting her off.  “You’re much too naive and laid back. You have no idea what they’re capable of!”

“ _This_ again,” Riley grumbled. “Could you maybe lay back yourself?”

“I’m not going to be as careless as you are, no ma’am.”

“I meant... _physically_ lay back,” Riley corrected. “Your big head is catching all of the wind and making my job harder.”

Ivankov’s mouth gaped. “The nerve!” He tapped her in her chest with a heel before situating himself to lay forward. “Fine. But only because this _galeforce_ wind is awful for my ‘do.”

“Thanks!” Riley chirped and swayed playfully in the sky.

She climbed higher in the air to dive through a puffy cloud.  As the cotton white mass enveloped them they felt the cool touch of water droplets over their bodies.  They both shivered due to the cold and the mild energy-draining sensation since they are both devil fruit users.  Riley laughed and shook it off of her face while Ivankov shouted at her for being reckless.

After shooting down several of her attempts to have fun in the sky, Riley reluctantly ceased her aerial acrobatics to silence her noisy rider.  Ivankov could relax and he sighed, finally able to actually enjoy the flight. The air along his face and occasional spritz of a cloud spraying his skin greatly reminded him of sailing.  The only difference was the occasional feeling of free-falling as Riley dove, which was debatable whether it was better or worse than the feeling of wobbly sea-legs.

A sound from within Ivankov’s cloak broke  the ambience of the wind suddenly. “ _Puru puru puru_!”

Riley bent her neck backwards to look at Ivankov upside down.  “What is _that?”_

Ivankov shuffled through his coat pockets.  “It’s my den den mushi. Don’t tell me you don’t know what that is either!”

_Puru puru puru!_

Riley’s blank expression told him all he needed to know.  After all she was just instructed to not verbally tell him.

He sighed and as he pulled out the snail’s receiver he told her, “Just keep looking ahead. You’re giving me anxiety with your head turned like that.”

Riley obeyed.  She smiled and bobbed her head as she very badly pretended she wasn’t being nosy about what he was doing.

_Puru puru puru!_

“They must be cross with me for being late, oh dear…” Ivankov chewed his nails and hesitantly answered the call.

_Puru puru- Ka-cha._

“This is Ivankov! Hee haw!”

“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!” A woman’s voice blasted through the device.

Ivankov recoiled from the screeching speaker.  Riley scowled at the unpleasant sounds.

“That’s very out of character for you to holler like that!” Ivankov pouted, rubbing the inside of his ear. “You must be worried about little old me! Hee haw!”

“I’m sorry,” the person on the other end replied simply. They were noticeably more calm now.

“I’m on my way to the rendezvous point now.” Ivankov added.

“Don’t bother; you should return to Pucci,” she stated.

“What do you mean return to Pucci!? The navy just got done ravaging the place on top of the Donquixote family causing havoc there, there’s no doubt that they’re going to be investigating further!”

“We understand that. The ship is hidden. I was sent to retrieve you and we will meet Dragon’s ship at nightfall.”

“Oh dear…” Ivankov sighed. “Dragon’s upset isn’t he?”

“Mildly.”

“I just got so caught up in everything!”

“...”

“This is all Riley’s fault, and the french toast. Damn it Dragon, if you guys made french toast I wouldn’t have been so utterly enticed!”

“What?” The woman and Riley both said in unison.

“Never mind that. We’re going back to the island I suppose,” he sighed again.  “I’ll see you soon Inazuma.”

“I’ll be waiting in the eastern town.  Please avoid the main town of the island.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice! HEE HAW!”  He hung up and returned the receiver to the snail in his cloak. “Riley dear you remember where the island was don’t you?”

“Yes I was on my way there anyway,” Riley admitted.

“BUT WE WERE GOING SOMEWHERE ELSE!” He yelled in shock.

“And now we’re not!” Riley grinned toothily.  “I need some more of those snacks, and that rum you were going to pay me for.”

“Don’t remind me,” Ivankov muttered. “Oh! But now that you mentioned it I never got to eat my takoyaki!”

“I thought you wanted...uh, _frenched toast_?”

“You’re making my life harder than it needs to be, child.”

Riley snorted.  “ _I_ got to have frenched toast.”  She rolled her shoulders in a dance-like  taunting manner.

“You’re rotten.” Ivankov pouted.

 

* * *

 

Riley folded her wings as she snaked through the air as stealthily as she could.  She dove through the treeline in the eastern part of Pucci and gracefully landed, catching the inertia with a few strides before she came to a stop.  Ivankov hopped off and stretched with relief.

The transformative fires returned her body to human form and she walked over to Ivankov to stare at him curiously.  “So where to next?”

“You can’t follow me to the revolutionary army! Are you crazy?”

“What else will I do?” Riley was very perplexed.

“You’re a big girl, you’ll figure it out.” He pulled the hood over his head and patted it to straighten out the fabric.  Sweat formed over his brows as he looked over its vibrant yellow color. “I’m going to have to just replace this. Hopefully there’s a shop in this town that will accept another store’s merchandise to exchange.”

“Speaking of shops-”

“Oh stuff it!” Ivankov pulled out a jingling pouch and shoved it into Riley’s chest.  She nearly tripped but caught the bundle as his hand retreated. “Don’t say I never did anything for you! Humph!”

Riley ogled the beris as she thought of the possibilities.  “Cool shit,” she yipped.

“Watch your mouth,” Ivankov scolded. “I really have to go now! Don’t follow me! And don’t get into danger! Or do! Since you don’t like being warned!”

“Thanks I will.”

“Aaah!!” Ivankov shook his fists at her angrily.  Her incredibly vague response only served to frustrate him.  He eventually decided to make a run for it before she made him more infuriated.  

Soon Ivankov disappeared into the woods in the direction of the town that could be seen at the far end between the trees.  Riley was left to herself again, and she would be lying if she said it wasn’t a little lonely.

Riley stuck the purse into her pants pocket.  There wasn’t a whole lot to do when you’re by yourself.  She had ample time in her life to be by herself, and she felt like spending her time nowadays with others.  She was very adept at making friends and had plenty, so she knew that she always had somewhere to go if need be.  It just wasn’t something she was interested in. But she would always have to leave for a reason or another, usually because of the call of adventure and new experiences that beckoned her away from the friends she made.  

She stuffed her hands into her pockets and strode through the forest in the opposite direction of Ivankov.  The main town of the island was in this direction. She passed the tree that she showed Crocodile and saw several markers with numbers on them as well as “do not cross” tape surrounding the tree.  The marines had at some point investigated the strangely sand-covered area for suspicious activity. They clearly hadn’t found anything and abandoned the site.

Riley stepped around the crime scene and continued her trek toward the town.  She could hear the familiar sounds of town life active as ever in the warm afternoon weather.  Taking a look at her current outfit made her remember the last few times she had been in town. The first had been in her tattered rags during her employment under Crocodile and her several week-long alcoholic excursions.  Eventually she was “kidnapped” by those pirates intending to buy her debt to the bar and sell her for profit to some slaver.

The second time in town was with the god-awful getup given to her by Jora.  She hated the gaudy colors and the unpleasant squeaking it made. Caught up in her spite she purposefully disallowed the fabric from being affected by her devil fruit powers and tore it to shreds upon transforming.  

In her new outfit she felt like she looked completely different from both times.  There was _very_ good possibility of being recognized, but this was one time in her travels she didn’t make any friends on an island.  She was most likely considered a nuisance if anything. There was even the bar she had been kidnapped from who banned her.  That didn’t stop her from going in of course, but that’s why the barkeep was fine with letting her be taken away if that meant some of her bar tab would be repaid.

Even with the good chance she was going to be recognized by many people, she strode right on into town.  At least this time she had money so none of the shopkeepers could complain. To be fair she only stole things because she was plastered drunk.  And it was only booze she stole to begin with.

The first place she stopped was the snack stand where she and Ivankov got their treats on a stick.  She grinned at the man who tilted his hat at her and she ordered the same treats. About four times as many though.  She ate it all in front of him, and he was so grateful that she liked it (and gave him a ton of customers who saw she enjoyed it so much) that he made her 3 more batches for free.  Well, now she has one friend in town.

She waved him goodbye with a mouthful of food, wiping off the syrup from her cheeks with her sleeve.  She saw something else that interested her and made a run for it, weaving through the crowd of the street.  Some recognized her and allowed her wide passage to avoid getting run over. When she had been drunk she ran into so many people.  It was very fun.

She stopped at another stand that she hadn’t seen before.  Though she wasn’t exactly sightseeing the other times. She really hadn’t been observant for the last month…

“Hello miss! What would you like?” An elderly woman   
    “Smoothies..?” Riley read the sign on the woman’s food stand.

“Well yes dear, but what kind?”

“I don’t know.” Riley shrugged.

The patient old woman chuckled.  “Would you like to know the flavors?” When Riley blank-stared back, she continued. “There’s strawberry, apple, banana, oran-”

“Not banana.” Riley squinted and looked angry.

“Haha! Well there’s other kinds deary. Take your time.”

Riley hummed loudly, deciding on the strangest looking of the list.  “Those… Coconut and pineapple.”

“Good choice,” the woman replied and started fixing up her beverage.

Riley looked around absentmindedly as the woman did her work. She watched as many townspeople flocked to the stand she’d just left.  Her unintentional advertisement turned out well for her new Takoyaki friend. A minute of people-watching later she spotted an outlier among the crowd.  A towering figure about the same height as Doflamingo, if not taller. She cocked her head and squinted… The familiarity of the person nagging her. She recognized the black curly hair, the familiar gait, and upon noticing the silly round glasses it finally clicked in her mind.

She grinned cheekily at the apparent coincidence.  It was the man from 2 years ago that she drank with during the gross smoke and ashfall.  She never learned what exactly had caused the ashes, but she turned tail and left the West Blue immediately.  If it was going to be that foul there’s no reason to spend more time there. She found that she had the most fun when she visited the East Blue, but did venture out north- and south-ward at times.

The elderly woman tried to speak up louder to get Riley’s attention. Finally Riley pulled out the pouch of money and lazily dumped out an estimated amount onto the counter and took her cup.  She called an absent-minded thanks to the old woman for the beverage and ran off into the direction of Kuzan.

She caught up to the crowd and stared up excitedly, sipping on her coconut and pineapple smoothie.  

Kuzan looked very disgruntled and tired, not unlike their first meeting.  He wore similar outfit as before as well; a dark purple coat. He was mumbling something she couldn’t quite understand.

After a few moments she squeezed through the crowd and ignored the complaints about butting in line.  She stood under his eyesight to get his attention and smiled.

He squinted and looked at her above the frames of his glasses. “Can I uh… Help you?”

“Hi.” Riley greeted. “Kuzan!”

He quirked his brows at her. “Do I know you, booby lady?”

“...Booby lady?”

“Yes you have nice boobs.”

“Do I?” She looked at her chest confused, but then back up. “You don’t remember me?”

He thoughtfully scratched his chin as he nervously asked, “Oh no...uh… should I?”

“I guess not.” Riley shrugged in disappointment.

“I have to finish my job…” He groaned but looked up at the front of the line. “I thought everyone would be gathered up here talking about what happened yesterday, but it turns out it’s just a snack stand.”

“It’s good food,” Riley explained.

“Well I’m already in line, I guess…” he sighed.  When he noticed Riley staring at him for several minutes, he finally asked, “Do….do you want one?”

“No thanks I had 8 of them.”

“Well damn, they must be good.”

“Yes.”

Riley stepped aside to be next to him as the line progressed.  He barely had to move ahead with his long legs so he awkwardly took half-steps.  Eventually he was 3rd in line.

Kuzan shifted uncomfortably in place when he noticed she hadn’t gone about her business.  “...Why are you still here?”

“I’m Riley, remember? I had booze with you 2 years ago in the West Blue!”

“My my… Uh… I hope nothing happened.”

“Like what?”

Pink tinted his cheeks.  “Well… you know.”

“You’re funny,” Riley told him with a laugh. “No.”

“Good…” he looked relieved.

“Yes,” Riley agreed.

Kuzan sighed extensively. “Well since you’re here...do you know anything about what happened yesterday in Pucci?”

“About what?”

“The Donquixote family was spotted docked here.  As well as an apparent sighting of a...shark or whatever. I don’t remember.”

Riley sneered at the mention of the shark, but it was overwritten by her curiosity. “You’re a marine,” she observed.

He glanced at the marine logo-adorned outfit he wore like she should have known already.  “Well, yeah,” he shrugged.

She squinted and thought.  There was no way she’d be able to tell him anything if he was just going to go after Doflamingo.  She definitely had to keep him busy, not that she needed a good reason to want to hang out with him.

“I think I can help,” Riley offered.

“Alright! Now we’re gettin’ somewhere.” He reached the front of the line then, and stopped giving attention to Riley to order a single stick of takoyaki.

Riley stood off to the side smiling with her hands behind her back and watching him intently.  She finally had a buddy to do stuff with today.

With a mouthful he tried telling her, “Bwe shwld go over thur.” And he gestured to the same park bench she sat with Ivankov on.

Riley, proficient in mouthful-of-food speak, understood and led the way to the park bench.  She happily plopped down on the bench and kicked her dangling feet. Kuzan sat beside her, his legs bent in a way that was probably very uncomfortable but he didn’t show it. He was probably used to furniture and buildings not being made to suit 10+ foot tall individuals.

“How did you get here? I didn’t see any ships at the docks,” she asked on a tangent.

“I didn’t come on one,” he hesitantly responded to her irrelevant question.  “What about yourself? If you’re not in the West Blue, do you live here?”

“No, I travel a lot.”  

“...Then you don’t live here.”

“Nope just got here like you.” She grinned innocently.  “Well, okay I’ve been here about a month. So I was here yesterday.”

“So, give me the scoop on the Donquixotes or whatever,” Kuzan started, looking over his takoyaki with satisfaction.

“They came and went.”

“...and?”

“That’s all.”

He nearly face-palmed. “That doesn’t help at all.”

Riley feigned being melancholy, her puppy-dog eyes boring into Kuzan’s very soul.  Of course he couldn’t make a woman sad like that. He sighed inwardly and offered another solution.

“The animal all the marines saw,” he started. “Do you know about that then?”

“Hmmm, what did they say about it?” Riley pried, low-key fishing for compliments.

“The reports were very mixed…” he thought very hard, closing his eyes and rubbing his face.  “The general consensus was that it was blue and yellow.”

“That sounds about right.”

“And very goofy lookin.” He continued. “Ate the wood from the ships and broke through the metal.  A hassle if anything that should be dealt with.”

Riley frowned. “I heard it looked really cool. That it was very intimidating.”

“That ain’t what the reports are saying…” He shrugged and tossed his empty stick behind him.

“The reports are stupid.”

“You seem to know more about this fish thing than you let on.”

“N-no, well… I think it breathed fire,” her pride almost let her slip.  She had to allow the horrible shark lie to exist if she was going to keep his attention.

“See there were some reports like that. But it doesn’t make any sense.” He sighed. “Regardless we aren’t going to find it so I’m not even going to bother looking. From what I hear it never appeared before now.”

“Why did you come out here to learn about it?”

Another long sigh as he mentally prepared himself for the explanation.  “I was taking my usual daily nap, y’see. But it just happened to be during a meetin. So I’ve been punished and made to come out here and investigate.”

“Ha-ha. You were punished,” she taunted, nudging him in the arm. “Are you really that low ranking to be bossed around like that?”

“I’m actually a Vice Admiral.”

“I don’t know what that means!” Riley cheerily responded.

He laughed at that. “Arara...You’re a weird one.”

Riley’s smile widened and she took a sip of her smoothie.  It was really good, she would love to try this with rum.

Kuzan eyed her beverage and hummed. “You know, that takoyaki really made me thirsty.”

Riley looked at him eyeing her drink and realized he was probably wordlessly asking if he could have a sip.  With swift movements she tilted her head back and dumped the entirety of the cold mixture down her throat in one gulp.

“It’s all gone.” She nearly choked out the sentence, catching her breath after consuming half a liter of smoothie.

“I…” Kuzan was left speechless.

“We should go get some booze like last time.” She smiled mischievously.  Her plan to waste his time and have fun simultaneously was underway.

“It’s a little early for that,” he rubbed his neck. “And I have to fill out a report…”

“There’s a curfew for rum?” Riley scowled.

“Not exactly.” He laughed.

“I bet we can learn some stuff inside one of the bars…” she suggested, bumping his side with her elbow.

“You drive a hard bargain,” he said ironically.  “Alright, let’s go.”

 

* * *

* * *

  


AN/ I was going to write another few scenes but it was going to be too long if I did it might as well go into another chapter. See you next time

 

 


End file.
